Le village caché de Suna
by Kirby-Roxas
Summary: Au pays du Vent, Gaara, Temari, Kankurô et Hachiko font tout pour devenir de grands shinobis. Chacun accomplissant leur destinée de différente manière. Hachiko ne se sent pas à la hauteur des membres de son équipe. Elle fera tout pour s'améliorer et être respectée des habitants de son village. Par la même occasion, elle soutiendra Gaara dans n'importe quelle circonstance.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le dernier jour

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! ^o^ Voici ma fanfiction sur l'anime Naruto. Je vous explique un peu pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fanfiction. En fait quand j'étais au collège, j'étais fan de cet anime et j'avais décidé d'écrire une fanfiction dessus. Sauf qu'elle était pourrie comme j'étais collégienne et dans cette fanfiction il y avait quasiment que des dialogues et peu de narration (et ça faisait très gamin). Donc là je suis peut-être une étudiante (oui je regards encore des animes et je lis encore des mangas et j'assume) mais j'ai décidé de la réécrire et d'apporter des modifications à cette fanfiction. Je me suis remis à Naruto Shippuden depuis peu parce que je me suis rendue compte que l'anime était terminé depuis le 23 mars. Donc j'étais nostalgique et je me suis dit : "Bon il faut que je le termine même si ça fait deux ou trois ans que j'ai arrêté".**

 **Du coup je suis pas mal avancé et là j'ai décidé de publier mon premier chapitre. Donc je vous explique, cette fanfiction se centrera principalement sur les shinobis de Suna mais ne vous inquiétez pas je parlerai aussi des shinobis de Konoha. C'est une fanfiction canon donc je reprends les évènements de l'anime (oui je préfère suivre l'anime que le manga), mais il y aura pas mal de chapitres inventés. Et peut-être que je ferai des hors-séries mais c'est à voir.**

 **Bien évidement, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas les miens. Seul Hachiko, Nemi, Kyo et Tamaru m'appartiennent.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le dernier jour à l'académie**

 _Une petite fille aux cheveux mi- longs et de couleur bleue, joue tranquillement avec des animaux en bois. Elle s'ennuie toute seule, elle voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais ses parents n'ont pas voulu car leur petite fille de 8 ans leur suffit. En ce moment, elle attend avec impatience que ses parents rentrent de leur mission. Elle veut leur montrer quelque chose qu'elle a appris durant leur absence. La porte s'ouvre, deux personnes rentrent dans la maison._

 _« Hachiko, nous sommes rentrés !_

 _\- Papa ! Maman ! »_

 _La petite fille saute sur ses parents, elle est heureuse de les voir._

 _« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !_

 _\- Montre-nous, dit le père »_

 _Hachiko fait un mudrâ, celui du tigre, et un tigre apparaît. Ses parents sont impressionnés, elle a qu'à peine 8 ans et elle sait déjà utiliser son chakra pour faire un jutsu. Son père lui caresse la tête._

 _« Je suis fière de toi, tu as fait d'énorme progrès. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras une kunoichi hors pair_

 _\- Ton père a raison, je me rappelle qu'au début tu faisais apparaître le lièvre et le rat. Maintenant t'as réussi à faire apparaître le tigre, la prochaine étape se sera le buffle ou le serpent. Pour fêter ça, on a qu'à aller à ton restaurant préféré !_

 _\- Oh oui ! Merci papa et maman ! »_

 _La petite fille saute dans tous les sens, elle leur fait un câlin pour les remercier. Les parents aiment rendre leur fille unique heureuse, ils n'avaient qu'un seul enfant donc autant la gâter. Ils sortent de chez eux, et marchent dans les rues marchandes. Suna est toujours actif même la nuit, ce qui fait le bonheur de ceux qui aiment sortir le soir comme le font Hachiko et ses parents. Pour rejoindre le restaurant, ils doivent passer par une grande place. A cet endroit il y a des gens qui parlent et regardent mal une personne. Hachiko découvre que cette personne est en fait un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges qui devait avoir son âge._

 _« C'est lui le jinchûriki d'Ichibi ? Demande une femme au regard hautain_

 _\- Oui, répond son interlocutrice, on raconte même que ce garçon est dangereux_

 _\- Oh, c'est atroce ! Il ne faut pas qu'on l'approche »_

 _Un peu plus loin, il y a un couple avec un enfant. Ils croisent par mégarde le regard du garçon._

 _« Ne le regardez pas, il est dangereux ! Dit tout bas le père_

 _\- Papa, maman, pourquoi on doit pas le regarder ?_

 _\- C'est compliqué, retiens juste que tu dois pas l'approcher ni lui parler, explique sa mère »_

 _Hachiko a un pincement au niveau de son cœur, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ces gens sont si méchants avec ce garçon. Pourtant il a l'air gentil contrairement aux rumeurs. Ce garçon subit de l'injustice alors qu'il n'a rien fait de méchant. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est un jinchûriki ?_

 _« Maman, pourquoi les gens disent des méchancetés sur ce garçon ? Et pourquoi ils le regardent bizarrement ?_

 _\- C'est une longue histoire, ma chérie_

 _\- Hum, est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? »_

 _Sa mère regarde sa fille puis son mari, les parents pensent à la même chose : c'est injuste de rejeter ce garçon juste parce qu'il est un jinchûriki._

 _« Tu peux aller le voir, après tout toi non plus tu n'as pas d'amis. Mais ne tarde pas trop, je te rappelle qu'on va au restaurant._

 _\- Oui, papa ! »_

 _La petite fille s'approche du garçon, il est assis par terre recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle le salut, le sourire aux lèvres. Le petit garçon lui répond timidement sans même la regarder s'attendant que la petite fille le rejette comme les autres. Mais elle reste là devant lui. Elle ne semble pas le rejeter, au contraire elle l'accueille avec son sourire chaleureux._

 _« Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? Lui demande-t-elle_

 _\- Les gens disent que je suis un monstre, et je pense qu'ils ont raison_

 _\- Bah, ils disent n'importe quoi ! Tout ce que je vois c'est un garçon comme les autres !_

 _\- Peut-être mais j'ai à l'intérieur de moi un monstre_

 _\- Ah ! C'est le fameux Ichini…. Ou Ichi je sais plus quoi_

 _\- C'est Ichibi, la corrige-t-il_

 _\- Ah d'accord, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon prénom ?_

 _\- Ben pour mieux te connaître, je voudrais devenir ton amie »_

 _Le jeune garçon ne comprend pas. Pourquoi cette fille veut devenir amie avec lui alors qu'il a un monstre en lui ? Pourquoi elle veut connaître son prénom alors que personne ne s'intéresse à lui, pas même son père ? Cette fille est une exception, elle semble s'intéresser à lui et elle veut mieux le connaître. Elle est sérieuse et ne semble pas plaisanter. C'est une demande sincère, ce qui stupéfait le garçon._

 _« Alors tu veux bien me donner ton prénom ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Gaara_

 _\- Moi c'est Hachiko !_

 _\- Hachiko ! Je t'ai dit de pas trop tarder, signale le père_

 _\- Oui ! J'arrive papa ! Bon à demain Gaara_

 _\- A demain Hachiko »_

 _La petite fille rejoint ses parents, elle a hâte d'être demain pour revoir Gaara et jouer avec lui._

Hachiko ouvre ses paupières lentement mais c'est trop dur de les ouvrir, elle préfère se rendormir. Elle entend quelqu'un l'appeler mais elle est encore dans ses songes.

«Hachiko! »

Elle est à moitié endormit, elle se demande pourquoi elle a fait ce rêve. Elle pense que c'est seulement un souvenir qu'elle se remémore de sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami, Gaara. Mais elle a dû s'endormir en pensant à ce souvenir et il est devenu un rêve. Elle a envie de retourner à ce souvenir qu'elle affectionne beaucoup. Cependant il y a cette voix qui continue à l'appeler et qui l'empêche de retourner dans son sommeil.

« Hachiko Arakawa ! Réveille-toi !

\- Oui présent ! »

Des éclats de rire se font entendre dans la salle de classe.

« Ca y est le Tanuki est réveillé ! S'écrient les élèves »

Hachiko n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Le Tanuki est en référence au Bijû Ichibi et elle trouve que c'est dégradant pour Gaara qui est le jinchûriki de celui-ci. Le professeur fait taire la classe et reprend la parole :

« Bon je répète comme tu m'écoutais pas. Tu fais équipe avec Temari, Kankurô et Gaara, le sensei de cette équipe c'est Baki. Tu étais la dernière qui n'avait pas d'équipe et étant donné que tu as un bon niveau, il m'a paru plus logique de te mettre dans cette équipe »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dissimule sa joie d'être dans la même équipe que son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, elle doit faire équipe avec Kankurô, le frère de Gaara, qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment. Il n'y a seulement que le frère de Gaara qu'elle n'aime pas sinon elle aime bien Temari, la sœur de son meilleur ami.

« Demain, vous commencerez votre premier entraînement avec votre sensei. Je vous souhaite tous bonne chance pour la suite »

Les élèves remercient le professeur. Hachiko sort de la salle et essaie de rattraper Gaara qui se dirige vers la sortie.

« T'as entendu on est dans la même équipe. En plus il a dit que j'avais un bon niveau pour faire partie de cette équipe !

\- Ouais, tant mieux. Au moins j'aurai pas à supporter tout seul mon frère et ma sœur »

Hachiko acquiesce, elle n'aime pas sa façon d'avoir répondu. Il n'a pas l'air d'être content d'être dans la même équipe qu'elle. Il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Il trouve seulement bien qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la même équipe, au moins celui-ci ne supportera pas seul Kankurô et Temari ?

Depuis la mort de Yashamaru, il est devenu froid et distant. Elle a essayé de faire des efforts pour lui prouver que son meilleur ami a une place dans son cœur. Mais rien à faire il est devenu égoïste et il ne pense pas que quelqu'un peut l'aimer ou l'accepter tel qu'il est.

C'est faux ! Elle a toujours aimé secrètement Gaara et elle a toujours accepté celui-ci. Mais il ne le voit pas ou alors il ne veut pas le voir. C'est un combat perdu d'avance mais elle veut toujours insister pour lui montrer. Peut-être qu'un jour il ouvrira grands ses yeux et il verra qu'Hachiko a toujours été là pour lui. Mais ça, ce sont dans les rêves d'Hachiko les plus fous.

Ils sortent de l'académie rejoignant Temari et Kankurô.

« Ça y est vous êtes officiellement des genins, en plus on est tous les quatre dans la même équipe, précise Temari

\- Pff… Ça va pas être super d'être dans la même équipe qu'Hachiko, ajoute Kankurô

\- Si ça te rassure, moi non plus je suis pas heureuse de me retrouver dans la même équipe que toi. Ça aurait été tellement bien que tu sois pas dans cette équipe ! »

Kankurô grogne dans son coin, il n'aime pas cette fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle a toujours été insolente avec lui alors qu'elle est plus jeune. De toute façon il n'aime pas les plus jeunes que lui, ils se croient tous supérieurs. Son jeune frère fait partie de ses jeunes qui veulent toujours jouer au plus malin avec lui. Que des sales gosses !

« Elle a pas tort, tu vas plus nous gêner qu'autre chose, suggère Gaara

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Il veut lui mettre un coup poing sur son visage mais sa sœur l'en empêche. Temari a toujours intervenu durant les disputes entre ses frères. Étant donné qu'elle est aînée, elle doit toujours veiller sur eux. En plus de ça, il ne vaut mieux pas énerver Gaara sinon il risque d'éliminer son propre frère.

Pendant ce temps, Hachiko reste pensive. Elle se demande si leur sensei sera bien ou pas. Elle veut absolument qu'il soit bon pour qu'elle puisse s'améliorer et prouver à son équipe qu'elle mérite sa place parmi eux. Elle n'a pas l'impression d'être si douée que ça, comme le laisse sous-entendre le professeur. Gaara est fort grâce à la puissance d'Ichibi, Temari maîtrise parfaitement le Fûton grâce à son éventail géant, et Kankurô se débrouille bien avec ses marionnettes. Et elle ? Il est vrai qu'elle maîtrise un ninjutsu très rare. Grâce à ce jutsu elle peut invoquer les 12 animaux des mudrâ. Elle a appris que tous les cent ans, un shinobi possède ce jutsu car il est choisi par les esprits de mudrâ et ceux-ci ne choisissent pas au hasard l'élu. En effet, dans l'avenir, le shinobi choisi aura un impact dans le monde des shinobis, celui-ci deviendra un pilier important pour sauver le monde. Hachiko juge que les esprits ont dû se tromper, elle ne peut pas être la kunoichi qui est mentionné dans les livres. C'est impossible ! Elle est juste qu'une kunoichi comme les autres.

« Bon, on devrait rentrer à la maison, propose Temari, le soleil commence à se coucher

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Demain on se retrouve tout ici ? Demande Kankurô

\- Ouais c'est ça, et notre sensei va nous récupérer dans la salle, explique Hachiko

\- Ah ok »

La fratrie part d'un côté et Hachiko part de l'autre. Celle-ci rentre chez elle en espérant qu'il y a quelqu'un à la maison. Seulement la maison est vide.

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer ? Tu sais bien, Hachiko, que tu vis seule depuis quelques années et ça n'a pas changé depuis, pense-t-elle »

Elle range ses affaires. Elle fait tomber une photo. C'est celle de ses parents et d'elle. Son cœur se resserre, elle s'empêche de pleurer. Elle aimerait que ses parents soient là, qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Ils l'auraient félicitée d'être devenus une genin, certainement ils fêteraient cet évènement au restaurant. Cependant, Hachiko fera seule cette fête. Cela ne change pas de d'habitude, elle a toujours fêté les moments importants de sa vie seule.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mise à l'épreuve

**Salut ! Voila la chapitre 2, bon je vais pas vous mentir il était déjà fini depuis un moment. Mais j'ai préféré le publier maintenant, au moins je publie pas tout d'un coup. Par contre le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore écrit et je sais pas quand je vais le publier. Parce qu'en ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire la suite d'une autre fanfiction (une sur la série The Walking Dead) et aussi j'ai pas mal de chose à faire.** **  
**

 **Donc je vous conseille de "savourer" ce chapitre ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Mise à l'épreuve**

Le lendemain à l'académie, les élèves attendent leur sensei respectif. Kankurô, Temari et Gaara scrutent si leur sensei arrive. Il n'est pas encore là, enfin en tout cas il ne s'est pas encore présenté à eux.

« J'espère qu'Hachiko va bientôt arriver, sinon elle va rater son premier entraînement et elle risque d'être déçu, déclare Temari

\- Oh c'est pas plus mal si elle vient pas. Au moins on l'entendra pas crier dans nos oreilles, se justifie Kankurô

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa avec elle

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois sympa avec elle ? Elle me respecte pas et me casse les oreilles à longueur de journée ! »

Temari ne préfère pas répliquer. Elle sait d'avance que si elle prend la défense d'Hachiko, celui-ci aura toujours le dernier mot. Seulement, ce qui l'étonne c'est que pour une fois Gaara n'a pas défendu sa meilleure amie. Il a toujours détesté que Kankurô se mette à critiquer Hachiko comme bon lui semblé. Parfois, Temari se pose des questions sur son plus jeune frère. Pourquoi il prend toujours sa défense alors qu'il s'est replié sur lui-même ? Elle a tenté d'élucider ce mystère mais elle n'a pas pu soutirer la moindre information. Elle sort de ses pensées quand un homme s'approche d'eux.

« Bonjour, je suis votre sensei (Il regard ses trois élèves), tiens il manque une personne. Vous savez où elle est ?

\- Non, répond la fratrie

\- Je suis là ! Crie une fille »

Ils se retournent vers la personne qui vient de crier. Hachiko arrive essoufflée.

« Bien, je vais te rappeler une règle. Ne sois jamais en retard c'est compris ? Et c'est pareil pour vous autres, je ne tolère aucun retard

\- Oui, sensei !

\- Bien, passons aux présentations. C'est quoi vos prénoms ? »

Les élèves donnent chacun leur prénom, puis le sensei se présente :

« D'accord, moi c'est Baki. Maintenant nous allons partir à l'entraînement. Suivez-moi »

En suivant Baki, ils sortent du village et se retrouvent dans le désert. Ils se placent à un endroit où il y a une géante statue qui est presque dissimulé par le sable. Cet endroit est vaste et isolé de Suna, ce qui est parfait pour s'entraîner.

« Bon je vous explique le but de votre entraînement. Cet entraînement ou devrais-je dire cette mise à l'épreuve, me permet d'évaluer votre niveau au combat. Vous devez réussir à me toucher pour réussir cette épreuve. Compris ?

\- Oui Baki-sensei !

\- Bien maintenant c'est à vous de jouer ! »

Hachiko commence par lancer des shurikens vers Baki mais celui-ci les évite. Pendant ce temps, Temari utilise son géant éventail. Seulement sa technique « les lames de vent » ne suffit pas à toucher le sensei. Kankurô l'attaque par surprise grâce à sa marionnette, celle-ci l'empêche de bouger. Le marionnettiste pense avoir réussi à l'attraper seulement Baki utilise une permutation pour éviter l'attaque.

« Merde ! Je l'avais ! Grogne Kankurô

\- C'est pas grave, tu l'auras la prochaine fois, le rassure Temari

\- Ouais j'espère

\- Sinon vous savez où est passé Gaara ? Demande Hachiko

\- Pff… Je pense que ce sale gamin a dû se battre seul au lieu de se battre avec nous

\- Bon d'accord, je vais aller le chercher »

Hachiko accélère le pas pour rejoindre Gaara. Elle met peu de temps à le retrouver, son meilleur ami est en face de Baki. Son sable attaque rapidement le sensei, celui-ci est touché mais c'est encore une fois une permutation. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus rejoint Gaara.

« C'est dommage qu'il a utilisé une permutation sinon tu l'aurais eu, déclare Hachiko

\- La prochaine fois je l'aurais et cette fois-ci je serai sans pitié

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir mais s'il te plaît évite de le tuer. C'est notre sensei, c'est pas ton ennemi d'accord ? Il ne te veut aucun mal, il est juste là pour nous entraîner et nous faire devenir de grands shinobis. Si tu veux tuer des gens, t'as qu'à t'en prendre aux criminelles ou aux shinobis qui veulent te tuer

\- Peu m'importe, si ces gens s'en prennent à moi, je me ferai un plaisir de les éliminer »

Hachiko n'aime pas que Gaara dise ce genre de chose. Elle trouve que c'est malheureux qu'il soit devenu celui qu'il est. Elle rêve toujours retrouver le petit garçon qu'elle a connu. Celui qui l'a fait rire, sourire. Celui qui est gentil, doux et souriant. Mais encore une fois, c'est un rêve dont elle aura des difficultés à réaliser.

« Bon il vaut mieux rejoindre ton frère et ta sœur

\- Ouais t'as raison »

Ils rejoignent leurs camarades qui se battent contre Baki. Kankurô utilise sa marionnette pour distraire le sensei tandis que Temari donne un grand coup d'éventail. Une grande rafale de vent fait tomber Baki, il se relève rapidement. Cependant, Hachiko fait sa technique « le serpent chassant sa proie », le reptile s'enroule autour du sensei ce qui l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. Pour finir, Gaara utilise comme technique « déferlante de sables mouvants ». Une énorme vague de sable submerge Baki. Seulement, celui-ci ne sort pas du sable, ce qui inquiète ses élèves.

« Merde ! Gaara t'aurais pu au moins te retenir de le tuer ! S'énerve Kankurô

\- Je l'ai épargné, regards mieux »

Effectivement, Baki n'est pas mort. Une main sortit doucement du sable, puis l'autre main, et pour finir le corps entier.

« Bien, vous avez réussi l'épreuve. Le but était de vous battre en équipe et c'est ce que vous avez fait. Je suis fier de vous !

\- On pourra faire des missions ? Demande Temari

\- Oui bien sûr, dès demain vous commencez votre première mission

\- Oh oui ! C'est trop cool ! S'exclame Hachiko

\- A ta place je ne me mettrai pas dans tous ces états. C'est une première mission, donc ne t'attends pas à une super mission

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras bien demain

\- Et on se donne rendez-vous où ? Demande Kankurô

\- On doit tous se retrouver devant le bâtiment du Kazekage à 10h30. Je ne veux aucun retard, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, sensei !

\- Bien, à demain »

Le sensei laisse ses élèves dans ce vaste endroit, bientôt on aperçoit à peine sa silhouette. Kankurô veut rentrer à la maison, seulement Temari propose à ses coéquipiers de manger au restaurant pour fêter la réussite de l'épreuve. Kankurô et Hachiko acceptent d'y aller, seul Gaara hésite encore. Sa meilleure amie réussi à le convaincre de venir. C'est une victoire pour celle-ci.

Arrivé au restaurant, ils mangent tous bien tranquillement savourant chaque bouchée. Durant le repas, ils rient ensemble, sauf Gaara qui ne semble pas les écouter. Il y a aussi quelques joutes verbales entre Kankurô et Hachiko, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau et essayant chacun d'humilier l'autre. Mais rien de bien méchant car c'est tout à fait normal entre ces deux-là.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre élèves sont arrivés à l'heure prévue. Baki arrive tout juste après eux, celui-ci les félicite d'être à l'heure et qu'ils soient tous présent.

Ils rentrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigent vers le bureau du Kazekage. Le Yondaime (quatrième) Kazekage les attend, assis sur son bureau. Le chef du pays du Vent leur donne la mission suivante : ils doivent donner une lettre à une personne car l'expéditeur n'a pas le temps de l'expédier. C'est une mission de rang D et comme l'a dit Baki, cette mission n'est pas passionnante.

« C'est ça la mission ! Mais elle est pourrie ! Proteste Hachiko

\- Je t'avais prévenu Hachiko, rappelle Baki »

Hachiko arrête de protester et remarque que son meilleur ami regard d'un mauvais œil le Kazekage. Elle est au courant que Gaara n'apprécie pas son père mais elle ne sait pas que c'est à ce point-là. Elle voit bien qu'il se retient de lui sauter dessus.

« Vous devez faire cette mission même si elle vous convient pas, précise le Kazekage

\- Oh trop nul ! Ajoute Hachiko

\- Toi aussi, Gaara, tu sembles pas être content de cette mission, remarque Kankurô

\- Bof, c'est juste une mission banale, répond-t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder son grand frère

\- Et pourquoi tu me regards pas quand je te parle ? »

Gaara ne répond pas, il continue à regarder son père de façon menaçant. Kankurô n'apprécie pas sa réaction et le fait savoir :

« Eh ! Je te parle là !

\- Tu me fatigues Kankurô, dit-il calmement

\- Tu vas voir espèce d'enfoiré si je te fatigue toujours !

\- Eh ! Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Hurle Baki »

Le Kazekage leur rappelle qu'ils doivent faire une mission de rang D. Hachiko fait une remarque sur la mission, et Baki lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit avoir plus de respect pour le chef du pays du Vent. Mais celle-ci se moque bien du respect, elle préfère respecter les gens qui le mérite et pas ceux qui sont juste hiérarchiquement supérieur. Surtout que cet homme n'a pas besoin d'obtenir le respect de la jeune fille. Elle le considère mal car c'est à cause de lui que Gaara est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Après ça, ils sortent du bâtiment pour faire leur mission.

La mission se déroule comme prévu, ils donnent la lettre au destinataire. C'est une femme d'un certain âge, elle est contente que ces jeunes shinobis aient pu lui donner sa lettre. Elle leur explique brièvement que c'est son petit-fils qui lui a écrit cette lettre. Et il n'a pas pu la poster car il devait faire une mission importante. Pour les remercier, elle leur donne à chacun une pièce.

Puis quelques mois plus tard, ils enchaînent plusieurs missions jusqu'à atteindre des missions de rang C. Voyant qu'ils progressent à vue d'œil, Baki inscrit ses élèves à l'examen de chûnin qui se fera à Konoha.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'examen des chûnins

**Salut, non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien publié le chapitre 3 ! ^^ Au final, j'ai eu le temps et c'est surtout j'avais une grosse envie d'écrire la suite de cette fanfiction. En plus j'étais vachement inspirées, plein d'idées me sont venus d'un coup. Après je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai pas énormément avancé ma fanfiction sur The Walking Dead (c'est pas grave, peut-être que je vais me faire sermonner par The Anachronistic et d'autres de mes amies ^^"). Mais bon pour vous ça vous concerne pas, comme vous lisez pas cette fanfiction The Walking Dead =)**

 **Enfin bref, du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, même si vous me dîtes simplement : "J'aime cette histoire". Cela m'ira, mais je vais pas vous mentir que j'ai une petite préférence pour les reviews qui sont un peu construite (en même temps c'est tous les auteurs qui préfèrent ce genre de review).**

 **Et si tu veux The Anachronistic, tu peux me laisser un rewiew si ça te chante ou tu me peux me le dire directement en face. Mais dans tous les cas, je veux que se soit construit ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'examen des chûnins**

Le matin, un garçon aux cheveux courts et rouges foncés, mange tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Il fait chauffer son lait, tartine ses deux tranches de pains cuits avec du beurre.

Ding !

Son micro-onde a fini de faire chauffer son lait, il va prendre son bol. Il se rassoit et commence à tremper son pain dans son lait. Il prend une bouchée et s'apprête à l'avaler. D'un coup, un homme arrive devant sa fenêtre et l'ouvre.

« Salut Kyo ! Je voulais te prévenir que l'examen des chûnins c'est bientôt ! »

Kyo avale de travers. L'homme aux cheveux longs et blancs l'a surpris et il n'arrive plus à bien respirer. « Putain ! Je vais crever comme ça ! Pense Kyo, merde moi qui avait tant de projets dans ma vie comme devenir le plus grand shinobi et me marier avec Ino ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs tape un grand coup sur le dos du jeune Kyo. Celui-ci recrache son morceau de pain, il respire fort en essayant de se calmer.

« Bois un coup, ça ira mieux après »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges obéit à cet homme, il déglutit lentement son bol de lait chaud. Des gouttes perlent le long de son menton, mais il s'en moque, il préfère boire tranquillement son lait.

« Alors ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Mais à cause de vous, Jiraiya-sensei, j'ai failli mourir !

\- Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots !

\- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cet examen des chûnins ? Asuma-sensei nous en a pas encore parlé !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va en parler aux autres membres de ton équipe. Il m'a chargé de t'en parler, enfin par directement mais je pensais que c'était judicieux que je t'en parle avant

\- En gros, vous êtes venus pour rien et vous avez failli me tuer ! Car je l'aurais appris plus tard par Asuma-sensei !

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé de ce point de vue-là. L'avantage c'est que tu seras au courant avant les autres, dit-il avec un grand sourire

\- Ouais je vois pas l'avantage

\- Mais si, réfléchis. Tu pourras te vanter devant tes camarades et peut-être même impressionner la fille de ton équipe »

Il est vrai que Kyo n'a pas pensé à ce détail. Il s'imagine déjà en train de se vanter devant Shikamaru en disant qu'il est aussi intelligent que lui, voire même plus. Et il se voit impressionner Ino en disant qu'il a un jutsu particulier : il peut voir l'avenir ! Dans son soi-disant rêve, il s'imagine Ino lui sauter dessus et lui dire qu'il est super beau et super sexy !

Il a un sourire béat en pensant à cette scène.

« Bon, je vois que t'as bien compris l'avantage que t'as obtenu donc je vais te laisser »

Jiraiya sort de l'entrée d'où il est arrivé, Kyo réalise à peine qu'il est partit.

« Waw ! Déjà partit ! J'aimerai tellement devenir aussi fort et aussi rapide que Jiraiya-sensei ! Oui un jour, je deviendrai le plus grand shinobi de tous les temps ! Dit-il à voix haute »

Il sort joyeusement de chez lui et va à l'endroit où ils se donnent rendez-vous. Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino sont déjà là. Asuma n'est pas encore arrivé donc il n'est pas en retard.

Il a le sourire aux lèvres et Shikamaru le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est quoi qui te fait sourire ? Demande Shikamaru avec un ton ennuyé

\- Oh rien du tout, continue-t-il avec son sourire béat

\- Pff… Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je suis sûr que c'est un truc idiot

\- Oh non, au contraire Shikamaru. Pour une fois, je pense à quelque chose d'intelligent

\- Ouais c'est ça, répondit-il non convaincu »

Asuma arrive, il va commencer à parler de l'examen des chûnins mais Kyo intervient :

« Oui, je sais ! Vous voulez qu'on participe à l'examen des chûnins

\- Oui c'est exact mais comment tu le sais ? Demande Asuma impressionné

\- Parce que je possède un jutsu particulier qui permet de voir l'avenir

\- Pff… N'importe quoi. Ça existe pas ce genre de jutsu ! Déclare Ino

\- Mais si c'est vrai et comment vous expliquez que je sois au courant ?

\- J'en sais rien, admet Ino

\- Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te l'a dit ou t'as dû l'entendre quelque part, explique Shikamaru

\- Non c'est pas vrai, je possède ce jutsu ! Pff… c'est juste que t'es jaloux parce que je suis plus intelligent que toi Shika !

\- Non, t'as jamais été intelligent. Tu sais pas te servir de ta tête pour réfléchir cinq minutes »

Kyo a l'impression de se prendre une grosse pierre sur la tête, il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. »

« Asuma-sensei, vous me croyez ? Demande-t-il en le suppliant presque

\- J'avoue que j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de jutsu. Je suis désolé de te dire que ce genre de jutsu n'existe pas »

Encore une fois, il se prend un autre gros rocher. Et Ino s'amuse en lui remettant une autre couche :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait te croire. Je sais pas ce que tu t'imaginais mais là je pense que c'est raté pour cette fois-ci »

Son rêve se détruit en mille morceaux, il n'a pas réussi à se vanter devant son ami Shikamaru et il n'a pas pu impressionner Ino comme il a espéré. « Jiraiya-sensei, vous m'avez menti ! Pense-t-il »

« Je pense que vous êtes allé trop loin les gars, dit Chôji en montrant un Kyo qui déprime dans son coin

\- Bon, il faut que vous vous entraîniez pour que vous soyez prêt pour l'examen, ajoute Asuma

\- Oui sensei ! »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Baki et son équipe arrivent enfin à Konoha. A peine arrivé, le sensei prévient ses élèves qu'il doit faire quelque chose d'important. Il leur conseille pendant son absence de se familiariser avec ce village.

« Je vous rejoindrai après que j'aurai fini, ajoute-t-il »

Ses élèves acquiescent en silence. Baki les laisse seul dans ce village. Ils décident d'abord d'acheter de quoi manger avant de commencer à se balader dans Konoha.

Ils sont dans les rues marchandes où il y a plein de restaurants. Hachiko sent les bonnes odeurs rentrer dans ses narines. Elle repère très rapidement la viande qui lui titille son nez. Elle se dirige rapidement devant un petit restaurant où ils servent de la viande à volonté. Elle a l'eau à la bouche tellement ça sent bon.

« Pff ! Comme d'habitude tu veux toujours manger de la viande. C'est à se demander si t'es pas un animal carnivore, grogne Kankurô

\- Ferme-là ! Je préfère être une carnivore, que d'être un pauvre type comme toi qui joue encore aux poupées ! Se défend Hachiko en s'empêchant de rire face à sa réponse

\- Les marionnettes que j'utilise ne sont pas des jouets !

\- Franchement, tu crois vraiment que tes jouets en bois vont faire du mal à quelqu'un. Laisse-moi rire !

\- Tu vas voir, je vais tellement te frapper fort que tu rigoleras plus »

Il s'apprête à lui asséner un coup de poing mais Temari le retient.

« C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ! Crie-t-elle

\- C'est bon, on a compris. On va arrêter de se chamailler, marmonne Kankurô

\- Ouais vous avez intérêt. On est pas venu ici pour s'engueuler, je vous rappelle qu'on va bientôt passer un examen chûnin

\- Oui, t'inquiètes pas on a pas oublié, ajoute Hachiko

\- Bien, je préfère ça »

Au final, Hachiko a le gain de cause car ils mangent dans ce petit restaurant qu'elle a repéré.

Après ce succulent repas, ils se baladant dans Konoha. Hachiko admire le paysage de ce village, elle le trouve vraiment magnifique. Elle court dans tous les sens telle une enfant de huit ans.

« Oh c'est super beau ! Ça change de Suna où il y a du sable de partout ! S'écrie joyeusement Hachiko

\- Oh… C'est pas vrai ! Cette fille fait honte à notre village, ajoute Kankurô avec désespoir

\- N'importe quoi c'est toi qui fait honte avec ton maquillage. Ça te rend plus bête que tu l'es ! Réfute Hachiko »

Encore une fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus a le don d'énerver Kankurô. Mais ce qui l'énerve le plus c'est son sourire satisfait. Il a vraiment envie de la frapper pour lui montrer qu'elle lui doit du respect. Seulement, il se contente de se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'entrer en frénésie.

« Elle a raison, Hachiko. T'es ridicule avec ton maquillage, ajoute Gaara

\- Putain ! Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée ! C'est le jour où vous avez décidé de me faire chier, bande de petits cons !

\- Calme-toi Kankurô, je te rappelle que tu dois pas les frapper, dit Temari

\- Je sais. Mais comment veux-tu que je m'empêche de leur donner une rouste alors que ces deux-là ne font que de me chercher ?!

\- Tu dois te calmer Kankurô

\- Bon d'accord mais c'est parce que c'est toi

\- Merci »

Kyo a fini son entraînement et il décide de propager la nouvelle. Il crie de partout dans la ruelle : « Houhou ! C'est l'examen des chûnins ! »

Cependant, cette fois-ci il ne regarde pas devant lui et se cogne contre quelqu'un de plus grand que lui. Visiblement il n'est pas le seul à s'être cogné contre cette personne. Un petit garçon qui doit avoir entre huit et dix ans fonce aussi sur cette grande personne.

« Ça fait mal ! Grogne Kankurô »

Il est déjà assez remonté à cause de son frère et de cette stupide fille aux cheveux bleus. Et là, il faut que bien sûr deux autres gosses viennent le faire chier ! « Sérieusement ils auraient pas pu faire attentions ces petits cons ! pense Kankurô »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les prendre par le col. Il a envie de les frapper, au moins il soulagera sa colère contre eux et sa grande sœur ne pourra rien dire.

« Arrête ça sinon on va se faire engueuler, dit Temari

\- Non j'ai envie de m'amuser avant que l'autre râleur arrive

\- T'es vraiment incorrigible Kankurô. Franchement, c'est que les faibles qui s'en prennent aux plus jeunes, ajoute Hachiko »

Son but est de l'énerver pour qu'il les lâche et qu'il s'en prend à elle. Mais rien à faire, il est décidé à les corriger. Une fille aux cheveux roses essaie de s'excuser pour qu'ils les épargnent. Mais il ne l'écoute pas, il les tient fermement. Un garçon aux cheveux jaunes lui fonce dessus mais Kankurô utilise ses fils de chakras pour le faire tomber. Kyo met son doigt dans l'œil de Kankurô. Celui-ci les relâche. Il n'apprécie pas du tout et il a encore plus envie de corriger le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Kyo se met derrière Kankurô et lui tapote son épaule. Il se retourne et voit un Kyo qui lui fait la grimace pour le ridiculiser. Il donne un coup de poing à Kyo mais une fumée blanche apparut. C'est seulement un clone.

Le vrai Kyo donne un coup de pied dans le tibia droit de Kankurô. Au même moment un garçon aux cheveux noirs lui envoie une pierre sur la tête. Il est assis sur une branche d'arbre.

« Je t'ai pas raté, déclare celui-ci

\- Viens ici que je te règle ton compte ! »

Il décide d'utiliser les grands moyens, il sort sa marionnette Karasu.

« Arrête Kankurô ! Dit sèchement Temari

\- Non, je vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un sale gosse comme lui !

\- Ça suffit Kankurô. Tu es une honte pour notre village, intervient Gaara »

Celui-ci est sur le même arbre que le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il est juste à l'envers sur une autre branche. Cette fois-ci Kankurô ne veut pas répliquer. Il voit au regard de son frère que s'il commence à l'énerver, il n'hésitera pas à le tuer. De son côté, Hachiko observe son meilleur ami qui est à l'envers. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser dans cette situation « Il est… Il est tellement classe ! ».

« Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour Konoha ? Demande Gaara à son frère

\- Ecoute-moi Gaara, c'est eux qui ont commencé, s'explique-t-il en essayant de garder son sang froid

\- Ferme-là, sinon je te tue »

Les sueurs coulent le long de son visage. Gaara n'est plus le même qu'il y a quelques heures avant. Il a ce regard menaçant qui glace le sang de Kankurô. Sûrement il est comme ça à cause d'Ichibi qui commence à s'exciter en voyant tous ces shinobis qu'il pourra bientôt goûter à leur sang.

« D'accord, j'avoue c'est de ma faute, admet Kankurô, je suis désolé »

Gaara regard son grand frère avec indifférence. Puis, il observe le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui est à côté de lui. Il pense que celui-ci est doué pour qu'il ait si bien visé son grand frère. Ce qui attise la curiosité d'Ichibi. Gaara transforme son corps entier en sable et descend de l'arbre pour rejoindre son équipe. Ils s'apprêtent à partir mais la fille aux cheveux roses les arrête.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demande Temari

\- Au vue de vos bandeaux, vous devez sûrement être des shinobis du village caché de Suna, non ? Nos deux pays ont un traité d'alliance qui empêche les shinobis d'aller dans un autre pays sans permission. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

\- Vous êtes pas au courant ? Demande Hachiko étonnée

\- Nous sommes venus pour passer l'examen des chûnins, nous avons même des laisser-passer (Temari présente son passe à la jeune fille) »

Le garçon aux cheveux jaunes ne voit pas ce qu'est un examen des chûnins. Même le petit garçon le sait mieux que lui. Le blond est intéressé par cet examen.

A ce moment-là, les shinobis de Suna commencent à partir mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs intervient :

« Hé, toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Moi ? Demande Temari en rougissant un peu

\- Non, l'autre avec la jarre »

Gaara se retourne et lui donne son nom :

« Je m'appelle Sabaku no Gaara. Tu m'intéresse également, quel est ton nom ?

\- Je suis Uchiha Sasuke

\- Et moi ? Demande le garçon aux cheveux jaunes

\- Je suis pas intéressé, répond Gaara »

Le jeune garçon se sent mal car il s'est pris un vent. Cependant, Hachiko semble s'intéresser par ce garçon. Elle ignore comment mais elle ressent quelque chose en lui. Ce ressenti est similaire à celui qu'elle peut sentir chez Gaara. Elle se demande si lui aussi n'est pas un jinchûriki. Après tout, les autres pays ont eux aussi leur jinchûriki. Donc pourquoi pas le pays du Feu ? Elle ignore si elle se trompe, elle en apprendra plus sur lui plus tard.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les shinobis de Suna partent de cette ruelle.

Hachiko se demande ce que Temari peut trouver chez cet Uchiha. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Elle se résout à lui demander discrètement :

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce type-là qui appartient au clan Uchiha ?

\- Il est pas mal physiquement, il a aussi un beau regard. Pourquoi il te plaît pas ?

\- Bof, je vois pas ce qui est attirant chez lui »

Temari n'est pas étonné de sa réponse. Elle sait depuis un moment qu'Hachiko a un faible pour son petit frère. Et en partie, elle comprend. Ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance et ils ont toujours été proches. Sûrement, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus a réalisé cette attirance pour lui au début de son adolescence. Et depuis, elle se résout à le cacher car elle sait que Gaara s'est renfermé sur lui-même et il n'est plus capable d'aimer.

Malgré qu'Hachiko cache ses sentiments qu'elle a envers lui. Temari a remarqué ses sentiments. En même temps, une fille amoureuse même si elle le cache, elle peut-être repérer à des kilomètres.

Une fille aux cheveux longs et noirs marche tranquillement dans la ruelle. Elle croise le chemin de Kyo, Sasuke et les autres. Le blond l'intercepte.

« Hé ! Salut Nemi !

\- Salut Naruto…

\- Je vois, toujours aussi peu sociable

\- Ouais, tu sais je vais pas changer en peu de temps. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demande-t-elle un peu sèchement

\- Rien, ne nous agresse pas !

\- Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais il y a un examen des chûnins qui se prépare. Il y a déjà des shinobis de Suna qui sont arrivés, explique la fille aux cheveux roses

\- Ouais je suis au courant Sakura. Kurenai-sensei veut qu'on participe à l'examen, il manque plus qu'on s'inscrit et on pourra y participer tous les quatre »

Naruto se demande pourquoi Kakashi ne les a pas encore recommandés à l'examen. Est-ce qu'il compte le faire ou ils n'ont pas le niveau d'y participer ? Il espère participer à cet examen au moins il prouvera sa véritable valeur.

« Il faudra qu'on en parle à Tamaru, peut-être qu'il sait si Kakashi-sensei nous recommandé, explique Naruto

\- Franchement, Naruto, je pense pas qu'il sait si son père a décidé qu'on participe ou pas à l'examen, réplique Sasuke

\- Mais on sait jamais si Kakashi-sensei en a d'abord parlé à son fils. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, vous pensez pas ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas »

Nemi est partit depuis un moment, elle ne veut pas rester trop longtemps avec l'équipe 7. Elle rejoint son équipe. Shino, Hinata et Kiba l'attendent, ils veulent savoir si elle a décidé de participer à l'examen.

« Oui ma décision est prise, je veux participer avec vous à l'examen

\- Génial, l'équipe 8 est au complet ! Déclare Kiba

\- Finalement t'as décidé de venir Hinata, je suis contente de l'apprendre

\- Oui… dit timidement Hinata »

Nemi est contente qu'Hinata veuille participer. Elle sait qu'au moins ça lui redonnera confiance en elle et elle pourra prouver qu'elle est digne du clan Hyûga.

Cependant, elle n'avouera pas qu'elle est contente que son meilleur ami Kiba y participe. Elle ne veut pas lui donner l'occasion de la taquiner. Sinon il risque de lui dire tout fièrement : « Avoue que tu m'aimes au fond » et ça elle ne veut pas lui dire.

Shino ne laisse paraître aucune émotion mais au fond ça lui fait plaisir qu'ils participent tous ensemble à cet examen. Ils pourront montrer aux autres équipes la coordination de l'équipe 8 en mettant en avant les capacités de chacun de leur clan.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura attendent comme d'habitude leur sensei. Tamaru arrive à peine que Sakura et Naruto lui demandent que fait son père, Kakashi.

« Franchement, j'en sais rien les gars. Arrêtez de toujours me poser la question. Je vous l'ai dit qu'à chaque fois que j'ai fini de me préparer. Il part je ne sais où et à mon avis il a une bonne raison d'être en retard

\- Je pense pas, il trouve toujours des mauvaises excuses ! S'énerve un peu Sakura

\- Ecoute, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre donc t'as pas à t'énerver »

Il n'aime pas que Sakura et Naruto lui demande à chaque fois. Mais il peut comprendre que ça les énerve. Aussi il se sent obligé de leur dire la même chose, il n'a pas envie qu'ils sachent la vrai raison de ses retards. Un jour, Tamaru a suivi son père pour savoir où il va avant de rejoindre l'équipe 7. Et il a retrouvé son père devant les tombes de sa mère et de ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Il a déjà entendu parler de la mort de ses camarades. Il sait qu'au fond son père s'en veut de ne pas avoir sauvé Obito Uchiha et d'avoir tué Rin Nohara. Il ignore ce qui s'est passé en détail pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Mais tout ce qu'il en tire c'est que son père en a gardé des séquelles. En plus de ça, Kakashi s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là quand la mère de Tamaru est morte durant une mission. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, au moins il aurait pu sauver sa femme et elle aurait pu voir de ses propres yeux Tamaru grandir. Il sort de ses songes quand Naruto lui demande :

« Au fait, tu sais si ton père nous a recommandé pour l'examen des chûnins

\- Non je suis pas au courant. Tu sais il me dit pas tout

\- Ah d'accord, dit-il un peu déçu »

D'un coup, Kakashi arrive. Il est en hauteur sur un palier.

« Salut, désolé de mon retard, je me suis égaré en chemin

\- Menteur ! C'est pas vrai ! Crièrent Sakura et Naruto »

Il descend de son ponton et leur dit clairement qu'il les a recommandés pour l'examen. Kakashi explique qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de tous participer à l'examen. Naruto saute sur les bras du sensei et le remercie à plusieurs reprises. Il comprend tout de suite que le blond veut participer à l'examen. Il leur donne un formulaire d'inscription et ajoute :

« Seuls ceux qui souhaitent participer signent ce formulaire. Dans cinq jours, soyez à l'école à 15h à la salle 301 »

Cinq jours passent, c'est enfin le jour de l'examen. Hachiko a hâte de commencer, elle n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure pour ne pas être en retard. Elle voit qu'il est seulement 13h, elle décide donc de se balader avant de rejoindre l'académie de Konoha. Elle passe par plusieurs rues et par plusieurs ruelles, sans oublier de passer par la rue marchande pour qu'elle s'achète de quoi manger. Seulement, elle ne voit pas le temps passer et se rend compte qu'il est déjà 14h45. Elle se dépêche de rejoindre l'académie sinon elle ne pourra pas passer l'examen. Et Baki lui passera un sale savon.

Elle arrive à 14h55 à l'académie, Baki l'attend devant la salle. « Merde ! Ça craint ! Il va me tuer ! pense-t-elle »

Baki a un regard sévère, elle sait que c'est pour elle. Il va sûrement lui faire la morale.

« T'as vu l'heure à laquelle t'arrives. T'as failli être en retard !

\- Je vous promets que j'ai pas arrêté de regarder l'heure mais c'est juste que j'ai eu un moment d'inattention, s'excuse-t-elle

\- Je vais rien dire pour cette fois parce que t'es arrivées avant 15h mais la prochaine fois je te louperai pas »

Elle entre dans la salle, il y a beaucoup de shinobis qui sont à l'intérieur. Elle est impressionnée par le nombre de candidats. Rapidement elle repère l'équipe 7 qui est cette fois-ci au grand complet.

« Hé ! Mais c'est la kunoichi de Suna de l'autre fois ! S'écrie Naruto

\- Arrête Naruto de crier dans tous les sens, à cause de toi on va se faire remarquer par les autres candidats, dit tout bas Sakura

\- Je pense que c'est trop tard, vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer depuis que vous êtes arrivés, constate Hachiko »

En effet les autres candidats regardent l'équipe 7 avec mépris, certain devait les sous-estimer. Et ils ont tort, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire.

« Eh ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Demande Naruto à Hachiko

\- Je suis Hachiko Arakawa et toi ?

\- Naruto Uzumaki ! Se présente-t-il fièrement »

Il semble content de s'être présenté à la coéquipière de Gaara, pour lui ça compte beaucoup. Mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si fier. Elle ignore si ce Naruto est fort ou pas mais en tout cas Gaara n'est pas intéressé par lui. Et en général ça veut dire que le shinobi ne peut pas se mesurer à lui.

Après Naruto présente ses coéquipiers à part Sasuke car elle connaît son nom. Puis d'autres genins de Konoha arrivent, ils ne sont pas si contents de voir l'équipe 7. L'un d'eux est un garçon qui a les cheveux attachés, il semble vraiment ennuyé de faire cet examen. Un autre enrobé mange un paquet de chips, il les mange à une vitesse impressionnante. Cela se voit qu'il a l'habitude de beaucoup manger. Il y a aussi ce garçon aux cheveux rouges qu'elle a vu, dont Kankurô a failli le frapper mais celui-ci ne s'est pas laissé faire. Et puis il y a cette fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'agrippe à Sasuke, elle fait tout pour énerver Sakura. Hachiko en déduit que ces filles sont des rivales et qu'elles se disputent pour un garçon. « Euh… j'espère que je suis pas comme ça avec Gaara sinon ça craint, pense-t-elle »

Mais ce n'est pas fini, elle fait la connaissance d'une autre équipe. Un garçon avec une capuche et un chiot sur la tête qui frime devant Sasuke Uchiha, ce qui ne plaît pas à Ino. Une fille aux cheveux noirs croise le regard d'Hachiko, elle commence à sentir en direction de la fille aux cheveux bleus. « Mais pourquoi elle me sent comme ça ? Je sens mauvais ou quoi ? ».

Cette fille ne donne pas d'explication, elle se contente juste de l'observer. Hachiko pu connaître les deux autres membres de cette équipe. Shino, un garçon avec des lunettes noires et qui collectionne les insectes. Et il y a cette fille timide qui s'appelle Hinata, elle rougit et détourne le regard à chaque fois que Naruto croise son regard. « Ah je vois, cette fille doit sûrement être amoureuse de Naruto ».

« Bon c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois rejoindre mes coéquipiers. Bonne chance à tous, les salue-t-elle

\- Merci ! »

Kankurô regard Hachiko d'un mauvais œil. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a regard de façon menaçant. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle vient de parler avec les genins de Konoha.

« Alors tu t'es fait de nouveaux potes à ce que je vois. Tu t'es rangée du côté de l'ennemi

\- Ah pourquoi t'es jaloux Kankurô ?

\- Non, je m'en moque. C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu donnes des informations sur toi ou sur nous

\- Tu crois vraiment que je leur ai révélé des trucs. Tu sais, j'ai presque pas parlé, j'ai plus observé et écouté ces genins »

Hachiko sait que Kankurô la sous-estime toujours, et il a toujours tendance à la prendre pour une idiote alors qu'elle est loin de l'être. C'est juste qu'elle aime bien faire un peu n'importe quoi. Mais il ne semble pas le voir. De toute façon, elle se moque bien de ce qu'il peut penser d'elle.

D'un coup, Naruto se mit à crier :

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je vais tous vous écraser ! »

En peu de temps, il se fait remarquer par tous les autres candidats. Ils le regardent tous avec cet air menaçant. Ils ont tous envie de lui montrer que c'est eux qui vont l'écraser et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas la ramener. Mais le blond n'est pas impressionné par eux, il leur rit presque au nez.

« Ah c'est l'autre garçon qu'on a rencontré, remarque Kankurô

\- Les chiens faibles aboient le plus forts, ajoute Temari »

Soudain, des shinobis du village d'Oto s'attaquent à un shinobi de Konoha qui porte des lunettes. Seulement celui-ci évite l'attaque mais les verres de ses lunettes se brisent. Puis il vomit.

Comment ça se fait qu'il a été touché alors qu'il a évité l'attaque ? Et pourquoi il s'est mis à vomir ?

D'un coup, plusieurs shinobis arrivent, ils ont calmé tous les candidats en très peu de temps. Ces shinobis-là sont des examinateurs de la première épreuve.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis l'examinateur du premier test de l'examen des chûnins, Morino Ibiki. Vous trois du village caché d'Oto, ne vous avisez plus de perturber l'examen sinon vous serez recalé ! Autre chose, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre entre vous durant l'examen, sauf si vous en avez reçu la permission par les examinateurs. Cependant même si vous en avez reçu la permission vous avez pas le droit de tuer votre adversaire.

Les crétins qui ne m'écouteront pas seront immédiatement recalés ! »

Ibiki précise aux candidats qu'ils doivent remplir leur formulaire, prendre un numéro et s'assoir à la place correspondante. Puis ils passeront les copies pour l'examen écrit.

Les candidats font tout ce que leur a dicté Ibiki. Chacun prend la place qui lui est destiné. Hachiko est à côté de Shino, Kyo est à côté de Kankurô. Nemi prend place à côté de Temari, Gaara est côté de Neji. Naruto est à côté de la gentille Hinata. Tamaru s'est mis à côté de Tenten. Kiba est à côté de Rock Lee. Ino est à côté de Sakura. Sasuke est à côté de Chôji.

Ibiki donne d'autres instructions, la première règle est qu'ils ont dix points au départ. Le test comporte dix questions qui valent chacun dix points. S'ils ont faux à une question, ils perdront un point et ainsi de suite. La seconde règle sera déterminée par le total de points de l'équipe.

« Passons à la règle suivante, si un examinateur voit que vous avez triché ou fait quelque chose du genre pendant le test, chaque tentative vous coûtera la perte de deux points. Autrement dit certaines personnes seront forcés de quitter sans avoir leur test corrigé. Ceux qui essaient de tricher sans réfléchir attentivement se pénaliseront eux-mêmes. Si vous êtes des shinobis, agissez comme des shinobis de premier ordre. Et si un membre de l'équipe a un zéro, toute l'équipe échouera. Vous avez une heure pour faire ce test. Maintenant vous pouvez commencer ! »

C'est impossible de répondre aux questions de ce test alors Hachiko est obligée de tricher. Seulement il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquée. Elle voit que son meilleur ami a déjà commencé à tricher. En effet, il utilise sa technique « Troisième œil » et grâce à ça il remarque rapidement les bonnes copies. En s'approchant de l'un des candidats, il l'aveugle avec son sable ce qui lui permet de tout recopier. Elle décide donc de passer à l'attaque, elle utilise un des esprits de mudrâ. Elle choisit le rat car il peut se faufiler discrètement vers les autres copies. Le rat se glisse sous les tables et trouve le candidat parfait. Hachiko pu lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur la copie grâce au lien qu'elle a avec son rat. Ce candidat a répondu à toutes les questions, et grâce à ça elle ne s'est pas fait remarquer. Kyo utilise sa technique « Doton. Corps de terre cuite », ce qui lui permet de changer son corps en terre cuite. Son bras qui est devenu élastique, se déplace sous les tables jusqu'à atteindre un des candidats. Il utilise une autre technique « voile de terre » qui aveugle le shinobi pendant un certain. Sa main se place discrètement sur la feuille et tout ce qui est écrit disparait. La main a toutes les réponses aux questions. Kyo ramène son bras jusqu'à lui et il répond à toutes les questions. Nemi utilise sa technique « l'œil du loup noir », elle put donc voir à travers les participants. Elle remarque les copies où les questions sont toutes répondues.

Tous les ninjas recopient sur les uns et les autres, sauf Naruto. Celui-ci n'a pas compris que c'est obligé de tricher. Aussi il a peur de se faire éliminer avec ses coéquipiers.

« Bien maintenant que tous les incompétents sont partis. Je vais passer à la dixième question, étant donné que les 45 minutes sont déjà passées. Mais avant ça je dois vous dire quelque chose. Il y aura une règle spéciale pour cette dixième question »

Kankurô qui est partit aux toilettes, arrive au bon moment. Ibiki a remarqué qu'il s'est servie de Karasu, il a habillé sa marionnette de tel sorte qu'on la confonde avec un examinateur. Ibiki l'incite à reprendre sa place, Kankurô s'exécute. Il en profite pour donner discrètement à Temari un petit bout de papier.

« Je vais donc expliquer, c'est une règle déroutante. Tout d'abord, vous allez choisir si vous voulez répondre à cette question. Je préfère vous prévenir que si vous choisissez de ne pas y répondre, vos points seront réduits à zéro. Autrement dit, vous serez recalés et vos partenaires seront recalés avec vous. Et voici l'autre règle, si vous choisissez d'y répondre et que vous avez faux, vous allez perdre le privilège de passer l'examen chûnin à jamais

\- C'est quoi cette règle stupide ?! Il devrait y en avoir qui ont déjà participé à l'examen chûnin dans le passé ! Grogne Kiba

\- Vous êtes malchanceux. Cette année c'est moi qui donne les règles. C'est pour ça je vous donne le choix de répondre à cette question ou non »

Ils ont le choix de ne pas rester et de passer l'examen l'année prochaine ou l'année suivante. La tension monte à une grande vitesse. Des candidats décident d'abandonner pour ne pas répondre faux à la dixième question et rester des genins à tout jamais. Dans un élan Naruto lève la main, ses coéquipiers pensent tous qu'il veut abandonner. Mais il se met à taper la table et déclare :

« Va te faire ! Je ne fuirai pas ! Je vais tenter cette question même si je devrais rester genin pour toujours. Je deviendrai un Hokage quoi qu'il en soit de toutes manières ! »

Grâce à l'intervention de Naruto, tous les autres candidats n'ont plus de doute et décident de répondre à la dixième question. Ibiki décide de ne pas les faire plus attendre même s'ils sont plus nombreux que prévu.

« Belle détermination ! Bien pour ce premier examen tout le monde ici est reçu ! »

Les candidats n'en reviennent pas, depuis le début il n'y pas de dixième question. Tout ceci est juste un stratagème pour éliminer ceux qui n'ont pas envie de continuer et qui ne veulent pas faire face aux difficultés.

« Mais à quoi ont servi les problèmes précédents ? C'est du gâchis ! S'énerve Temari

\- Les 9 problèmes ont permis de tester les capacités individuelles de chacun à acquérir des informations »

Le but de ce test repose dans la première règle. La décision de passer ou pas est basée sur l'équipe de trois ou quatre personnes. En partant de cela, il permet de faire subir une pression énorme pour que les candidats ne nuisent pas à leur équipe. Cependant les problèmes ne peuvent pas être résolus par des genins, ils ont dû passer à la conclusion de tricher pour obtenir des points. Ibiki précise qu'il y a deux chûnins infiltrés qui connaissent les réponses pour être les cibles des tricheurs. Seuls les candidats qui se sont fait remarquer ont été recalés.

Ibiki enlève son bandeau qui cache son crâne. Celui-ci a des cicatrices, des trous et des brûlures sur le crâne.

« Retenez ceci. Obtenir des informations erronées peut causer de grandes pertes pour vos coéquipiers et votre village »

Après toutes ces explications, une kunoichi fait une entrée fracassante en passant par la fenêtre. Elle a accroché un drapeau à l'aide de ses kunais où on peut lire : « La deuxième examinatrice, Mitarashi Anko, est là ! »

« Je suis la deuxième examinatrice, Mitarashi Anko ! Passons au test suivant !

\- Tu exagère trop ! Déclare Ibiki

\- Pff… et toi c'est pas sérieux t'as laissé passer 78 candidats. C'est beaucoup trop 26 équipes. Je pense que ton test était trop simple

\- C'est surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments excellents ce coup-ci

\- Bon c'est pas grave, je ferai recaler plus de la moitié des équipes au prochain test. Je vous expliquerai les détails demain. Nous irons ailleurs, alors vous allez demander le point de ralliement et l'heure à votre jônin sensei. C'est tout, repos »


	4. Chapitre 4 : La forêt de la Mort

**Coucou ! Je sais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas publié la suite. En même temps j'avais des examens à passer et j'ai écrit la suite après ça. Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Et faîtes-le moi savoir par review pour je sache ce que vous en pensez =)  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La forêt de la Mort**

Le lendemain matin, les candidats vont au terrain d'entraînement numéro 44. Cet endroit est une géante forêt et elle se nomme _La forêt de la Mort_. Un nom qui va si bien à cette forêt puisqu'elle est lugubre et peuple divers animaux forts sympathiques.

« C'est ici que se déroulera le prochain test, précise Anko »

Les candidats ont froid dans le dos tellement cet endroit est effrayant.

« Vous allez pouvoir voir pourquoi cet endroit est appelé la forêt de la Mort »

Naruto fait son malin et imite Anko avec une démarche assez comique.

« Ça sert à rien de nous faire peur comme ça ! J'ai pas peur du tout ! Déclare Naruto

\- Vraiment ? Tu es très courageux, répond Anko »

Celle-ci lance un kunaï qui effleure le visage de Naruto. Du sang coule le long de son visage. Anko se met derrière Naruto à une vitesse phénoménale et explique à celui-ci :

« Les petits fanfarons dans ton genre meurent les premiers. Leur sang coule à flot comme j'aime »

Elle tente de lécher le sang de Naruto mais un étrange candidat avec une grande langue apporte le kunaï de celle-ci. Elle sort un autre kunaï au cas où si celui-ci veut l'attaquer. Elle lui conseille de ne pas rester derrière elle, à moins bien sûr qu'il tient à mourir.

« La vue du sang frais m'excite beaucoup. De plus, un de mes précieux cheveux a été coupé, alors je me suis emporté, explique celui-ci »

Il part après avoir rendu le kunaï de l'examinatrice. Anko se réjouit qu'il y a des candidats au sang chaud. Et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, il y a non seulement cet étrange candidat mais aussi Gaara qui n'a qu'une envie : rentrer dans cette forêt pour tuer tout le monde.

Hachiko pense qu'à Konoha, tous les examinateurs sont des psychopathes. Elle en a vu seulement deux et ça lui a suffi pour constater qu'ils sont fous. Aussi elle se demande vraiment comment va se dérouler cette épreuve sachant que son meilleur ami est déjà à cran.

Avant de commencer l'épreuve, Anko distribue des formulaires de consentement. Ceux qui veulent passer le test doivent signer ce papier car des gens vont mourir durant cette épreuve, et elle ne veut en aucun cas être tenue pour responsable. En gros, c'est à leur risque et péril, si les candidats sont prêts à mourir qu'ils signent ce formulaire. Mais ils ne pourront plus revenir sur leur décision.

« Bien je vais commencer l'explication du second test. En gros, ça consiste en une épreuve de survie. Tout d'abord, je vais expliquer la situation géographique du terrain d'entraînement numéro 44. Ce terrain est une région circulaire entourée de 44 portes fermées. Il y a une rivière, une forêt et une tour au milieu. La tour est à peu près à 10 km des portes. A l'intérieur de ce périmètre, vous devrez suivre un programme de survie. Ce programme consiste en une compétition où tout est permis pour obtenir ces parchemins. (Elle montre deux parchemins) »

Pour cette deuxième épreuve, il y a deux parchemins : un parchemin de la Terre et un autre du Ciel. Les candidats devront se battre pour obtenir ces parchemins. La moitié des équipes aura un parchemin de la Terre et l'autre moitié aura le parchemin du Ciel.

« Et quelles sont les conditions pour réussir ? Demande Sasuke

\- Ramenez le parchemin de la Terre et celui du Ciel à la tour avec vos coéquipiers »

Ainsi treize équipes, la moitié d'entre eux, se feront voler leur parchemin et seront recalés. En plus, ils doivent le faire en un temps limité soit cinq jours. Et personne ne peut abandonner durant cette épreuve, ils devront tous rester dans cette forêt pendant cinq jours.

Puis Anko énonce les cas pour lesquels une équipe peut se faire recaler :

« Premièrement, toute équipe qui ne peut pas ramener les deux parchemins à la tour avec tous ses coéquipiers sera recalée. Deuxièmement, toute équipe qui perd un coéquipier ou qui se trouve avec un membre irrécupérable sera recalée. En plus, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à regarder à l'intérieur des parchemins jusqu'à que vous ayez atteints la tour.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on regarde les parchemins ? Demande Naruto

\- C'est une surprise, vous verrez si vous le faîte. Si vous devenez chûnin, vous aurez la charge de documents top secrets. C'est pour déterminer votre fiabilité. Bien maintenant les explications sont terminées. Nous échangerons 3 ou 4 formulaires de consentement contre un parchemin sous cette tente. Après avoir déterminé votre porte d'entrée, tout le monde commencera en même temps. Je vous donne un dernier conseil. Ne mourrez pas ! »

Ils ferment le rideau de la tante pour ne pas savoir quelle équipe possède quel type de parchemin et qui le porte.

Hachiko regarde son formulaire de consentement, elle ne sait pas trop si elle va gêner son équipe ou pas. Après tout, elle ignore comment elle va réagir quand elle sera dans cette forêt.

« Alors Hachiko, on se dégonfle avant l'épreuve ? T'as raison d'hésiter à participer à cette épreuve, après tout tu vas faire que de nous gêner ! Ricane Kankurô

\- Moi ! Me dégonfler ! Jamais de la vie ! Et c'est toi qui va nous gêner, tu crois vraiment qu'avec tes marionnettes inoffensifs tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Se défend Hachiko

\- Tu verras, tu feras moins la maligne quand on sera à l'intérieur !

\- Ouais c'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Temari soupire en voyant ses coéquipiers se chamaillés. Elle sent que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir avec ces deux-là. Elle va devoir les surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils s'entretuent. En plus de ça, elle gardera un œil sur son jeune frère qui voudra tuer n'importe qui sur son passage.

Gaara semble tout exciter de rentrer à l'intérieur. L'examinatrice a bien précisé que tous les coups sont permis pour obtenir les parchemins. Ce qui donne envie à Gaara de tuer tous ceux qui se mettra en travers de son chemin. Malgré tout, il essaye de dissimuler son envie de meurtre, surtout devant Hachiko qui s'approche de lui. Il la regarde en silence.

« Bon, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais là tu vas pouvoir te lâcher durant cette épreuve. Ne laisse pas non plus ton Bijû l'emporter. De toute façon, je serai là s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, explique-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Je le sais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi »

« Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ! Pense-t-elle ». Kankurô soupire, il va devoir se coltiner cette stupide fille et son psychopathe de frère. Il veillera sur Gaara pour ne pas qu'il laisse Ichibi l'emporter.

« Bon on devrait donner nos formulaires, déclare Kankurô

\- On devrait vite y aller, s'impatiente Gaara »

Un peu plus loin, Nemi regard à travers le grillage, la forêt, et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Elle espère qu'elle et son équipe vont réussir cette épreuve. Elle ne veut pas que l'un d'eux meurt durant le test et s'il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie ce sera elle. Au moins ses équipiers pourront continuer l'épreuve car ils demandent qu'au moins les trois coéquipiers survivent.

Seulement, elle est dérangée par Naruto qui vient la voir en braillant. Elle lâche un soupire puis regard le blond.

« Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

\- Mais m'agresse pas ! Je suis juste venu vous souhaiter bonne chance ! Précise Naruto

\- T'as pas besoin de nous le souhaiter, c'est sûr qu'on va réussir et je suis sûr qu'on aura réussi avant vous ! Dit Kiba fièrement, pas vrai Nemi-chan ? (Il lui tapote son épaule) »

Nemi est surprise du geste de Kiba et le scrute avec un regard neutre.

« On juge jamais un adversaire sans le voir à l'œuvre. Naruto-kun… Bonne chance »

Le blond est étonné que Nemi ne l'ait pas sous-estimé et en plus de ça, elle vient de lui souhaiter bonne chance ! De son côté, Kiba jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Naruto. Celui-ci est jaloux du blond, et pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne l'a pas soutenu ?

Sur ces mots, l'équipe 8 donne les formulaires de consentement et récupère le parchemin.

Hinata observe Naruto et veut lui donner une pommade pour soigner sa blessure mais celui-ci l'ignore complétement. Shino reste impassible, il se demande qui ils vont affronter. Cependant dans tous les cas, il va faire tout pour aider son équipe à obtenir le parchemin manquant. Puis il observe Hinata. Il trouve ça vraiment dommage que Naruto ne la remarque pas. Si seulement elle n'était pas timide.

Avant que toutes les équipes rejoignent leur porte, Hachiko remarque rapidement Nemi. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'observer de telle façon à la mettre au défi. « Si je te croise, je me battrai contre toi ! Pense-t-elle ». Nemi regard Hachiko seulement elle ne répond pas à sa provocation. Elle se contente de l'ignorer pour bien l'énerver. Mais cela n'empêche pas que Nemi veut en savoir plus sur cette fille aux cheveux bleus.

Hachiko est frustrée que cette fille se moque bien d'elle. « Pff… elle fera moins la maligne quand on sera à l'intérieur ! Pense-t-elle »

Gaara observe sa meilleure amie et voit que celle-ci est assez remontée, même si elle essaie de le cacher.

« Un problème Hachiko ? Lui demande-t-il

\- Non, rien du tout. Tout va bien, ment-elle

\- Pff… Tu parles, tu viens juste de te prendre un sale vent alors que tu provoques cette fille. En même temps, je peux comprendre, t'es pas intéressante ! Ajoute Kankurô

\- A ta place, je l'ouvrirai pas trop parce que personne ne voudra t'affronter car tu fais pitié avec tes marionnettes ! Précise-t-elle

\- Hm… Cette fille, dit tout bas Gaara en observant Nemi »

Kankurô s'irrite, il la déteste cette fille ! Elle a toujours le dernier mot ! « Si elle pouvait se taire durant ces cinq jours, ça me fera des vacances, pense-t-il »

Temari calme Kankurô et Hachiko qui commencent à s'emporter. Elle est déjà fatiguée en avance pour ce qui va suivre avec ses deux coéquipiers.

Kiba scrute Hachiko de loin et demande à sa meilleure amie :

« Oh tiens ! C'est pas la fille de l'autre fois. Pourquoi elle te provoque ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

\- Oh, j'ai pas fait attention, avoue-t-elle, je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus sur elle

\- Hm… C'est vrai qu'elle a une odeur particulière. J'ai un peu de mal à la décrire. Ce qui est bien avec cette épreuve, c'est que tu pourras en apprendre plus sur cette fille

\- Ouais, on verra ça »

L'équipe 8 se dirige vers l'entrée seize, Kiba est tout excité à l'idée de montrer ses capacités. D'après lui, la survie est leur spécialité. Nemi espère juste en finir avec cette épreuve car elle a peur qu'en restant trop longtemps ici, ils risquent de ne pas survivre.

A l'entrée vingt-sept, l'équipe 10 se prépare mentalement pour cette épreuve. Shikamaru est vraiment ennuyé de faire cette épreuve mais il est obligé de le faire.

Kyo regard son coéquipier et lui dit :

\- Shikamaru-kun…

\- Ouais je sais, je vais devoir analyser la situation

\- Ouais c'est ça !

\- Pff… Je sens que ça va être chiant ! Déclare Shikamaru d'un ton ennuyé

\- C'est pas le moment de râler, on va avoir besoin de toi dès qu'on entrera dans cette forêt ! Ajoute Ino

\- Ouais… Déjà nous viserons Naruto, précise Shikamaru »

Chôji vérifie son stock de nourriture. Il remarque qu'il n'a pas assez pour cinq jours.

« Oh non ! J'ai seulement 50 paquets de chips, marmonne Chôji

\- Mais c'est beaucoup ! S'étonne Kyo »

Ensuite à l'entrée douze, l'équipe 7 est prête avec un Naruto qui est à fond :

« Très bien, ils ne m'auront pas ! Nous battrons ceux qui nous approcherons en premier ! »

Tamaru observe ses coéquipiers, il espère que Sasuke et Naruto ne vont pas se disputer durant cette épreuve. Et il attend plus de Sakura. « J'espère que Sakura-chan va montrer sa véritable force. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle est toujours rester derrière nous, en retrait, pense-t-il »

A l'entrée quarante et un, un des membres de l'équipe 9 s'enflamme d'avance. Rock Lee va faire tout pour réussir, en l'honneur de son sensei, Gai.

A l'entrée six, l'équipe de Suna attend avec impatience de rentrer dans cette forêt. Kankurô n'a pas envie de passer cinq jours avec son frère et Hachiko. L'un sera peut-être incontrôlable et il n'écoutera pas Kankurô tandis que l'autre va lui casser les oreilles et celui-ci aura envie de tuer cette personne.

Hachiko espère donner le meilleur de soi-même. Seulement, elle sait d'avance qu'elle n'affrontera pas beaucoup d'adversaires. Ce sera Gaara qui les tuera avant qu'elle puisse réagir.

« C'est pas grave, peut-être qu'après cette épreuve, je pourrai montrer ma force. Même si je suis moins forte que mes coéquipiers, pense-t-elle »

Les personnes en charge des entrées ouvrent toutes les entrées. Les candidats pénètrent rapidement dans la forêt. Pour certain c'est le début des embrouilles qui commencent et pour d'autre c'est le début du massacre.

Cela fait déjà vingt minutes que l'épreuve vient de commencer. Et déjà Hachiko vient d'entendre qu'ils sont suivis, elle lance un kunaï vers le shinobi le plus proche. Celui-ci cri de douleur. Elle et son équipe s'arrêtent.

« Ça fait depuis combien de temps qu'on est suivi ? Demande Temari à Hachiko

\- Je dirai depuis cinq minutes ou plus »

Les shinobis sortent de leur cachette. Deux shinobis veulent affronter Gaara et celui qui s'est pris le kunaï sur le bras veut combattre Hachiko.

« Gaara-kun, ça te gêne pas que ce type veut m'affronter ? Demande Hachiko

\- Non, je te le laisse »

Hachiko descend de l'arbre et fait signe à son adversaire pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre au sol. Celui-ci n'hésite pas à la rejoindre et à l'attaquer en premier avec un Katon. Plusieurs boules de feu se dirigent vers celle-ci mais elle ne bouge pas et attend le bon moment pour utiliser l'un des esprits de mudrâ. Elle utilise la technique « Suiton. Le chien de la rivière ». Un chien apparaît et il envoie des salves d'eau vers les boules de feu. Le shinobi continue d'utiliser des attaques de type Katon mais le chien protège Hachiko avec son Suiton. Il essaie de s'approcher de celle-ci pour l'attaquer au Taijutsu. Mais il échoue car celle-ci sait bien se battre au Taijutsu et elle utilise un autre esprit. Elle fait le sceau du buffle et l'animal apparaît. Elle peut donc faire sa technique « Raiton. Le grondement du tonnerre du buffle ». Des décharges électriques sortent des cornes du bœuf, celui-ci charge vers l'adversaire. Les décharges électriques traversent le corps du shinobi. Du sang sort de sa bouche, ses organes vitaux ont été touchés et il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. L'animal abrège ses souffrances en sortant une dernière salve électrique. Dès que le buffle disparait, le corps du shinobi tombe par terre. C'est la première fois qu'Hachiko tue quelqu'un et elle se sent vraiment bizarre. D'habitude ce n'est pas elle qui tue les shinobis. Mais maintenant elle sait qu'elle va devoir s'habituer à tuer ses ennemis car c'est ça d'être un shinobi. Il faut tuer pour mener sa mission à bien.

Après avoir tué ses deux adversaires, Gaara se rapproche d'Hachiko. Il voit bien que celle-ci n'a pas l'habitude de tuer. Mais il sait qu'elle va vite l'accepter. Hachiko récupère le parchemin sur le cadavre.

« C'est quoi comme parchemin ? Demande soudainement Kankurô

\- Pas celui qui nous intéresse, répond Hachiko

\- C'est pas grave, on récupérera le parchemin qui nous manque sur d'autre shinobis, explique Gaara

\- Ouais, pour toi ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! Répond son frère avec une once d'inquiétude

\- Et j'en fais quoi de celui-là ? Demande Hachiko

\- On a qu'à le garder, répond Temari, personne nous a interdit d'en collectionner plusieurs »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'équipe 8 a réussi à obtenir le parchemin qui leur manque. Ils ont piégés des shinobis qui se sont fait dévorer par des sangsues. Cependant, rien ne leur empêche de collectionner plusieurs parchemins. Mais avant de collectionner des parchemins, il faut d'abord qu'ils repèrent une équipe. Et rapidement leur vœu est exaucé.

Nemi et Kiba ont senti que des shinobis sont en train de les suivre, et ils sont de plus en plus en proche de l'équipe 8. Puis un craquement de feuilles se fait entendre et ils sont obligés de s'arrêter pour repérer où sont leurs ennemis.

« Le bruit vient de là-bas, précise Nemi en désignant l'endroit

\- Je vais envoyer mes insectes, ajoute Shino »

Les insectes se propagent vers l'endroit d'où provient le bruit. Seulement ils ne trouvent rien à cet endroit. Hinata utilise donc son byakugan mais elle ne voit aucune trace de forme humaine ou animale.

« C'est bizarre… pourtant Kiba et moi, on sent qu'il y a des shinobis près de nous mais on a dû mal à les repérer, explique Nemi

\- Ouais… et Akamaru non plus, ajoute Kiba

\- Hm… je pense que ces shinobis doivent utiliser le camouflage. Mais ce qui est étonnant c'est que le byakugan d'Hinata ne repère pas leur chakra. Donc ces types doivent aussi camoufler leur chakra, explique Shino »

Kiba est impressionné que son coéquipier a bien analysé la situation. Pourtant c'est logique mais ça ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit. D'un coup, des kunaï arrivent droit vers eux. Ils les esquivent de justesse. Les shinobis de Kiri sortent de leur cachette et demandent leur parchemin. Mais ils refusent catégoriquement leur demande. Comme s'ils vont leur donner bien gentiment leur parchemin sans savoir si les shinobis ne vont pas les tuer après.

L'équipe 8 fonce dans le tas, chacun choisit un adversaire. Kiba s'occupe du plus grand de l'équipe. Le shinobi utilise une technique Suiton qui touche de plein fouet Kiba et Akamaru. Cependant, ils utilisent une permutation. Kiba se retrouve derrière l'adversaire et utilise sa technique « Crocs lacérant ». Le shinobi se cogne contre un arbre et a du mal à se relever. Kiba utilise sa technique « La morsure de l'Homme-Bête » et l'adversaire est hors d'état de nuire. Pendant ce temps Shino s'attaque au shinobi qui est le plus agile de tous. L'adversaire utilise une technique de clonage aqueux dont il en fait 3 clones. Seulement une nuée ardente d'insectes détruit en un seul coup les clones. Il ne reste plus que l'original qui est maintenant paniqué. Les insectes destructeurs de Shino s'attaquent au shinobi et le mettent K-O. Hinata combat contre le shinobi le plus fort en Taijutsu. L'adversaire lui donne des coups mais elle les évite. Elle aussi donne des coups seulement il les évite. Il lui envoie un coup qui lui est presque fatale. Heureusement Shino et Kiba interviennent pour l'aider, et ils réussissent à le battre. Nemi est assez éloignée de son équipe. Elle est seule contre son adversaire qui est plus fort que les autres shinobis. Il lance des parchemins explosifs. Elle les évite et fait sa technique « Katon. Jet de flammes ». L'adversaire n'a pas le temps d'utiliser un Suiton pour se défendre et il est touché par le Katon. Ils se déplacent jusqu'à arriver près d'un ravin. Nemi qui est la plus proche du ravin est poussée par le shinobi. Heureusement, Kiba attrape sa main de justesse et la relève.

« Merci Kiba

\- De rien

\- Il est passé où le shinobi venant du village caché de Kiri ? Demande Nemi

\- Il s'est enfui quand il nous a vus, lui répond Shino

\- Mais sinon toi ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessées j'espère ? S'inquiète Kiba

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiba-kun. Je vais bien

\- En tout cas ces shinobis n'ont pas réussi à nous dérober nos parchemins, précise Hinata

\- Mais par contre c'est nous qui avons pris leur parchemin. Ça nous fait un de plus dans notre collection ! S'écrie Kiba

\- Bon on devrait se diriger à la tour maintenant qu'on a les parchemins, propose Nemi

\- Ouais t'as raison. Allons-y Akamaru ! »

Le chien aboie pour répondre à son maître. L'équipe 8 se met donc en route vers la tour. Kiba pense qu'à cette vitesse ils vont vite la rejoindre. Mais Shino lui explique qu'ils doivent faire attention car ils peuvent rencontrer des shinobis puissants. Kiba sent une odeur et incite à son équipe de s'arrêter.

« Nous devons rester en alerte pour ne pas rencontrer d'ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Donc Hinata peux-tu scruter un kilomètre dans cette direction ? Demande Kiba

\- Bien sûr »

Hinata utilise son byakugan et repère une personne. Shino pose sa tête contre l'arbre et entend exactement sept personnes. Kiba décide de les attaquer pour récupérer plus de parchemins, au moins plus d'équipes seront éliminés. Mais Nemi propose de les observer avant d'attaquer.

Ils se rapprochent des deux équipes. Akamaru tremble de tous ses membres, il ne veut pas bouger. Il se cache donc dans la veste de son maître.

« Akamaru est capable de sentir le chakra de l'ennemi et de déterminer sa puissance. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi effrayé. Les types qui se battent ici ne sont pas normaux, explique Kiba »

Nemi remarque Hachiko parmi les deux équipes. La fille aux cheveux bleus ne bouge pas d'un petit doigt et observe ses adversaires d'un air menaçant.

« Je vois… il y a cette fille, dit doucement Nemi

\- Tiens, tu voulais pas en savoir plus sur elle. Ça va être l'occasion

\- Peut-être pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est le type aux cheveux rouges qui va se battre

\- Ouais, ben en tout cas, ce gars-là n'inspire pas confiance »

Les trois shinobis d'Ame sous-estiment l'équipe de Suna. L'un d'eux provoque Gaara en lui disant qu'il doit être plus attentif dans le choix de ses adversaires. « Pff… c'est plutôt l'inverse espèce de con ! A ta place, je fuirai tant qu'il est encore temps, pense Hachiko »

Kankurô observe chaque homme et se demande lequel possède le parchemin.

« Hé Gaara. Nous devrions pas les suivre et récolter des informations avant de combattre ? Demande Kankurô, s'ils ont le même parchemin que nous, il y a aucune raison de nous battre

\- Aucune importance. Je tuerais tous ceux que nous rencontrerons »

L'un des trois shinobis d'Ame attaque Gaara avec des aiguilles qui sortent des ombrelles. L'attaque vient dans tous les sens et personne ne peut fuir ce genre d'attaque. Sauf que cet homme s'est attaqué au mauvais adversaire. En effet, un bouclier de sable protège Gaara et aucune aiguille ne l'a atteint.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Demande Gaara qui n'est pas du tout impressionné »

L'homme n'en revient pas que sa technique ne fonctionne pas contre lui. Il décide de continuer à lui envoyer des aiguilles mais du sable le protège encore.

« Une pluie d'aiguilles ? Alors je ferai couler une pluie de sang, déclare Gaara »

Le shinobi constate que c'est un mur de sable. Kankurô explique que cette technique est une protection absolue par le sable. Gaara contrôle le sable de sa jarre et le durcit avec une énorme quantité de chakra. C'est une technique que seul Gaara peut maîtriser et l'utilise pour protéger son sable. En plus de ça, cette armure s'active automatiquement sans avoir besoin de l'activer. En d'autre terme, les attaques sont inutiles contre lui.

Le shinobi ne veut pas croire que son adversaire est invincible. Il tente donc de l'attaquer directement au Taijutsu. Cependant, Gaara utilise sa technique « Cercueil du désert ». Du sable entoure le shinobi et l'empêche de bouger. Les parapluies de l'homme tombent du ciel et Gaara prend une ombrelle pour se protéger de ce qui va suivre. Le cercueil monte au-dessus des arbres puis Gaara fait sa technique « Funérailles du désert ». Le sable broie l'adversaire. Une pluie de sang tombe au sol et Gaara est protégé par le parapluie.

« Il n'a pas souffert car il n'a pas eu le temps de sentir la douleur, explique Gaara aux coéquipiers du défunt »

Les deux autres shinobis supplient celui-ci de les épargner et donnent même leur parchemin. Seulement le sable entoure les deux hommes et broie l'un des deux.

« Pourquoi t'as pas tué l'autre ? Demande Hachiko étonnée

\- Je veux que tu t'en charge, lui explique-t-il

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est toi qui t'en occupe normalement

\- Ne discute pas

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris »

Hachiko ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui laisse tuer l'autre shinobi. Est-ce que c'est pour la tester ? Ou bien c'est pour qu'elle s'habitue à tuer ? Elle sait d'avance qu'elle n'aura jamais les réponses à ses questions. Et elle choisit de tuer le dernier survivant.

Elle utilise sa technique « Le serpent chassant sa proie ». Le reptile sort du sable et monte sur le shinobi qui est paniqué. Il mord son cou, laissant un venin couler dans ses veines.

Normalement, ce venin doit mettre peu de temps à agir et tuer la victime. Mais le shinobi se met à crier de douleur. Hachiko déduit que le serpent n'a pas mis assez de venin et cela aboutit à des douleurs atroces. Puis d'un coup le shinobi arrête de crier. Le venin a arrêté le cœur de celui-ci. Le serpent ramène le parchemin et le passe à Hachiko. Par la même occasion, il se faufile le long de son corps et réclame des caresses. Elle exécute sa demande.

« Quelle chance, c'est le parchemin du Ciel, déclare Kankurô

\- Ouais, tiens prend-le, dit Hachiko en passant le parchemin à celui-ci

\- Bon, on devrait aller à la tour maintenant, propose Kankurô

\- Tais-toi ! Je n'en ai pas encore assez, intervient Gaara »

Il regard en direction d'un buisson. Mais Hachiko a entendu et senti l'équipe 8 depuis un moment, et elle a préféré rien dire pour éviter qu'il les tue après. Kankurô tente de convaincre son frère de rejoindre la tour maintenant qu'ils ont les deux parchemins.

« Imbécile. Ne me donne pas d'ordre, dit Gaara »

Kankurô déteste quand son frère lui manque du respect. Il a qu'une envie c'est de le corriger pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'est lui le grand frère. Il attrape le col de son tee-shirt et lui dit :

« Pourquoi t'écoutes pas pour une fois ton frère aîné ?

\- Je vous ai jamais assimilé à ma famille. Si vous vous trouvez sur mon chemin, je vous tuerai. (Il retire sa main de son col et tente de faire sa technique) »

Temari tente de persuader son frère mais rien à faire il veut toujours les éliminer. Hachiko ne veut pas que son meilleur ami les tue. Elle va vers lui et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle regard son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Bon, Gaara-kun, ton frère et ta sœur ont raison. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste plus longtemps ici, c'est trop dangereux. En plus on a les parchemins, on peut donc aller à la tour au lieu de moisir dans cette forêt. Et il vaut mieux qu'on perde pas de temps à mon avis

\- Ouais, t'as raison. On va rejoindre la tour »

Temari n'en revient pas. Hachiko a réussi à convaincre Gaara alors qu'il a envie de tuer des gens. En plus de ça, elle a osé le toucher et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle n'a pas rechigné une seule fois. « C'est quoi son secret ? Se demande Temari ».

Gaara récupère le bouchon de sa jarre et incite son équipe à partir d'ici. Hachiko leur dit de commencer à avancer sans elle, elle les rejoindra dans peu de temps. Son équipe la laisse seule ici. Hachiko regard vers le buisson et dit avant de partir :

« Vous me remercierez plus tard »

Dès qu'Hachiko part, l'équipe 8 sort de sa cachette. Ils reprennent leur souffle et se calment.

« Putain ! Heureusement qu'il y a cette fille. Elle nous a sauvé la vie, évoque Kiba

\- On aurait pu rien faire contre lui. Il était vraiment très fort, ajoute Hinata »

Nemi a pu en savoir un peu plus sur Hachiko. Et elle n'est pas étonnée que celle-ci les a repérés. Mais elle veut en apprendre plus sur son jutsu.

« Par contre, je sais pas comment cette fille a fait pour savoir qu'on était là, se demande Kiba. Peut-être que c'est une kunoichi sensorielle. Nemi-chan, tu dois savoir, toi qui t'intéresse tant à elle

\- Non j'en sais pas plus que toi, ment-elle »

Douze heures plus tard, l'équipe 8 entre dans la tour. Ils vont pouvoir enfin se reposer de cette épreuve. D'un coup, ils entendent des pas qui viennent vers eux. Ce son s'approche, ils restent aux aguets. Puis ils voient que c'est l'équipe de Suna. Il faut bien sûr qu'ils restent ici avec eux. Chaque membre de l'équipe jette un œil vers l'équipe 8, ce qui ne les rassure pas. Hachiko s'arrête et regard Nemi. Celle-ci ne la dévisage pas et la regard à son tour.

« S'il advient qu'on s'affronte. Je te préviens d'avance que je retiendrais pas mes coups, annonce Hachiko

\- Hm… répond seulement Nemi »

Cela énerve Hachiko, l'impassibilité de cette fille. Pourquoi elle se moque d'elle alors que c'est la première qui lui a montré de l'intérêt ? Elle ne comprend pas cette fille et sûrement elle ne la comprendra jamais. Gaara observe sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

« Hachiko, reste pas avec eux »

Hachiko acquiesce et rejoint son équipe. Elle espère sincèrement affronter cette fille, au moins elle lui montrera sa véritable valeur.

Un peu plus tard, Anko regard la vidéo que lui ont montrée les examinateurs. Elle constate que l'équipe de Suna a fini la deuxième épreuve en une heure et trente-sept minutes. Ce qui est un record, sachant que l'ancien est de quatre heures. Les examinateurs ne trouvent pas ça normale, ils pensent qu'ils ne sont pas genin. Mais Anko remarque que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est anormale. Elle demande à l'un d'eux de bien visualiser la vidéo. Celui-ci constate que Gaara n'a pas de blessure et que ses vêtements sont propres. C'est impossible pour les autres chûnins d'atteindre cette tour indemne.

« Cela doit avoir un lien avec ses pouvoirs, explique un Anbu, cela fait un moment qu'un gars aussi prometteur n'avait pas émergé. Même s'il a un regard déplaisant »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bientôt la fin de l'épreuve

**Chapitre 5 : Bientôt la fin de l'épreuve**

Cela fait déjà quatre jours que l'épreuve vient de commencer, l'équipe 7 est sur le point de rejoindre la tour car ils possèdent les deux parchemins. Ils s'arrêtent en cours de route pour faire une pause déjeuner. Ils se répartissent chacun une tâche. Sasuke et Naruto vont pêcher, Tamaru va essayer de chasser et trouver des choses comestibles. Pendant ce temps, Sakura reste pour faire un feu de camp et garde précieusement les parchemins.

Sakura réunit toutes les brindilles qu'elle trouve par terre. Elle place des pierres autour du bois et tente de faire un feu. Elle fait toute les techniques qu'elle connaît pour allumer un feu mais elle n'arrive pas. D'un coup, elle reste immobile et ne peut plus faire aucun mouvement.

« Manipulation des Ombres réussi ! Dit Shikamaru »

Ino s'approche de Sakura et prend le parchemin dont elle a besoin.

« Alors Sakura, tu te fais piqué ton parchemin. C'est dommage pour toi qu'il n'y a pas tes coéquipiers pour venir t'aider, sans eux tu es inutile ! Ricane Ino

\- Ino… tente-elle de parler, tu vas me le payer !

\- Ah bon ? Là je pense que tu peux rien faire contre moi. Shikamaru-kun s'est assuré pour que tu ne puisses pas bouger. Et au cas où si tu y arrives, Kyo-kun peut t'immobiliser avec son Doton. Dans tous les cas, ma pauvre Sakura, tu es dans une mauvaise posture ! »

Ino s'apprête à partir mais elle s'arrête et se retourne vers Sakura :

« Ah au fait, Sakura, merci pour ton parchemin ! »

L'équipe 10 part avec le parchemin volé. Sakura est enfin libre de ses mouvements. Elle hésite si elle doit partir à leur poursuite mais comme l'a dit Ino, elle ne sait rien faire sans ses coéquipiers. Ou elle prévient ses coéquipiers que le parchemin a été volé mais ils auront du mal à rattraper l'équipe 10. Elle choisit d'en parler à son équipe, elle ne préfère pas faire ça seule et qu'après on lui reproche.

« Les gars, l'équipe d'Ino nous a volé un parchemin ! Cri Sakura »

Les trois garçons arrivent rapidement vers leur coéquipière.

« Quoi ?! Mais comme ça se fait ?! Demande Naruto

\- Sakura-chan, on t'a pas confié les parchemins pour qu'après on t'en vole un ! Dit Sasuke énervé

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Je suis sûr que c'est pas de ta faute. T'as dû faire de ton mieux, rassure Tamaru

\- Oui… Shikamaru a utilisé sa manipulation des ombres

\- Ouais c'est sûr qu'avec ce genre de technique, tu peux rien faire

\- Peut-être mais en attendant ils nous ont volé notre parchemin. Et maintenant il nous reste plus qu'un parchemin, évoque Sasuke

\- T'inquiètes pas, Sasuke-kun, on va vite les rattraper ! S'écrie Naruto, Sakura-chan, ils sont partis vers quelle direction ?

\- Ils sont partis là-bas, désigne-t-elle »

Naruto va vers la direction désigné par Sakura. Ses coéquipiers essaient de le prévenir qu'ils veulent établir un plan. Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà en train de courir.

« Oh c'est pas vrai celui-là, ronchonne Sasuke »

L'équipe 10 se rapproche de plus en plus de la tour. Ils savent qu'en fin de journée, ils seront déjà là-bas. « J'espère que l'équipe de Naruto ne va pas nous rattraper, pense Shikamaru »

Ino se remémore le moment où elle a volé le parchemin à sa rivale. Elle a beaucoup apprécié la voir immobile et sans défense. Dommage qu'elle n'a pas pu voir Sasuke mais elle sait qu'il aurait essayé de les empêcher de voler ce parchemin.

Chôji a bien hâte d'arriver à cette tour, au moins il pourra manger tous les paquets de chips qui lui reste. Normalement, il lui reste quinze paquets de chips. Pour une fois il a essayé de pas tout manger d'un coup et se contenter de manger au moins cinq paquets de chips par jour et parfois dix.

Kyo regard de chaque côté et remarque il y a des clones de Naruto. Il prévient ses coéquipiers et ferme la marche pour laisser son équipe avancer. Il utilise un rasengan sur les clones qui disparaissent rapidement. Il rejoint ses coéquipiers en vérifiant que l'équipe 7 ne les rattrape pas. Sasuke utilise « Katon. Boule de Feu Suprême ». Kyo fait un mur Doton pour protéger son équipe et lui. La boule de feu est arrêtée par le mur et se dissipe. Tamaru utilise son tantô et fait traverser du Raiton sur la lame. Grâce à ça, il peut couper en deux le mur de terre crée par Kyo et ils avancent rapidement. L'équipe 7 va bientôt rattraper l'équipe 10 mais ils arrivent avant eux à la tour et ils sont obligés de s'arrêter. Ino tire la langue à Sakura pour la narguer.

Celle-ci grommelle dans son coin, elle jure de lui régler son compte dès qu'ils auront récupérer le parchemin qui leur manque.

« On a qu'à rester dans le coin. Comme il nous reste peu de temps, on a qu'à s'attaquer aux dernières équipes qui vont passer par là. Au moins cela nous donnera une chance de récupérer le parchemin qui nous manque, explique Sasuke

\- C'est une bonne idée, Sasuke-kun, affirme Tamaru »

Ils établissent un petit campement en attendant de tomber sur des ennemis. Sasuke décide de partir récupérer de l'eau. En attendant, Tamaru, Naruto et Sakura restent au campement.

Naruto pense qu'ils ne croiseront jamais le chemin d'un shinobi et décide d'imiter le parchemin du Ciel avec ses parchemins. Mais Sakura lui explique que ça ne sert à rien car l'examinatrice vérifiera le contenu. Il choisit donc de vérifier l'intérieur.

« L'examinatrice nous a formellement interdit de regarder avant d'arriver à la tour, rappelle Tamaru

\- T'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer d'y aller doucement

\- Non, n'essaie même pas ! »

Tamaru empêche Naruto de vérifier le contenu du parchemin mais il ne se laisse pas faire.

« Tamaru-kun, laisse-le faire. De toute façon, on a plus rien à perdre, explique Sakura

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on soit recalé

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera pas recalé ! Rassure Naruto »

Au début, Naruto hésite à ouvrir le parchemin. Puis il commence à peine à l'ouvrir mais un homme avec des lunettes l'en empêche. Sasuke arrive en courant quand il aperçoit cet homme.

L'homme à lunette explique à celui-ci qu'il les a empêché de vérifier le contenu de ce parchemin.

« Ceux qui violent les règles sont placés dans une situation telle qu'ils doivent abandonner. Dans cet examen, les parchemins sont faits de telles sortes que ceux qui les ouvrent regardent une inscription d'invocation du sommeil. Ainsi ils resteront dans la forêt jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve »

Sasuke déduit que Kabuto n'a pas attaqué son équipe car il possède aussi le parchemin de la Terre. Mais celui-ci montre qu'il a les deux.

« Bas-toi contre nous ! Dit Sasuke à Kabuto

\- Se battre ? Es-tu sérieux ? Lui demande-t-il »

Naruto et Sakura ne sont pas d'accord avec Sasuke. Ils trouvent que c'est une mauvaise idée de l'affronter, en plus il les a aidés durant cette épreuve.

« Je vous l'ai dit, nous avons pas le temps. C'est la seule solution pour que nous survivions dans cette forêt, explique-t-il

\- C'est pas vrai, dit Kabuto. Si tu voulais me prendre le parchemin, pourquoi as-tu pris le soin de me défier ? Tu aurais dû m'attaquer quand ma garde était baissée. C'est ce qu'un shinobi est supposé faire »

Kabuto propose son aide pour qu'ils récupèrent un parchemin. Mais pour ça ils doivent laisser leur campement qui va attirer des animaux sauvages et des ennemis. Kabuto explique que c'est une bonne idée de rester aux alentours de la tour mais il faut qu'ils se méfient car d'autre équipe ont pensé à la même chose, et ils ont déposé des pièges. Il ajoute qu'ils existent des équipes qui collectionnent les parchemins. Dès qu'ils rencontrent un ennemi inattendu, ils donnent un parchemin en échange de leur liberté. Ou ils en donnent aux shinobis qui sont du même village qu'eux, ainsi ils peuvent obtenir des informations pour débusquer plus facilement les candidats restants. Ou ils attaquent d'autres shinobis afin de diminuer le nombre de concurrents sérieux pour les autres épreuves.

La nuit tombée, ils avancent discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par d'autres shinobis. Ils sont tellement stressés que Naruto envoie un shuriken sur un géant mille pattes. Kabuto conseille à Naruto de faire moins de bruit et de se calmer pour éviter d'attirer les ennemis. Ils avancent dans la forêt et remarquent déjà qu'il y a des pièges. Ils savent maintenant qu'ils doivent faire très attention. Ils continuent cette marche pendant un certain temps et voient qu'en fait ils sont tombés dans un piège car ils retrouvent le même mille pattes mort.

« On est sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, déduit Tamaru

\- Il semble bien. J'ai été complétement berné. Ce piège nous force à tourner en rond, ajoute Kabuto

\- Nous sommes déjà repérés. Ils veulent que nous gaspillons nos forces et ils nous attaquerons quand nous serons fatigués, explique Sasuke »

Une multitude de clones apparaissent, Naruto attaque l'un des clones mais il le transperce et un autre apparaît. Telle une hydre dont on coupe une tête et deux autres apparaissent. Sasuke protège Naruto qui va se faire attaquer. Mais le clone envoie un kunaï vers Sasuke et celui-ci reste immobile. Kabuto le protège et se fait effleurer par l'arme. La blessure de Kabuto est bien réelle et les clones ne disparaissent pas quand on les attaque. Pourtant ils sont bien dans une illusion et les ennemis sont cachés quelque part. Kabuto en déduit que ces shinobis ne sont pas très forts aux combats rapprochés, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils utilisent des illusions. Il conseille à l'équipe 7 d'éviter les attaques. Naruto en a marre d'esquiver les attaques et décide d'attaquer grâce à son multi-clonage. Ils décident de prêter main forte à Naruto après tout il ne va pas s'occuper de tous les clones. Ils passent ainsi la nuit à affronter les clones. Puis le ciel s'éclaircit, les ennemis annulent le genjutsu et sortent de leur cachette. Ils pensent les avoir piégé mais c'est pile l'inverse. Naruto a utilisé des clones pour les métamorphoser en ses coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps, les autres se sont faufilés pour se mettre derrière les shinobis. Mais Naruto a beaucoup épuisé de son chakra et il est exténué. Sasuke veut s'occuper des ennemis mais Naruto leur donne un coup de poing.

« Je veux pas te donner le beau rôle, dit-il »

Cela impressionne son équipe et Kabuto. Il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra et il lui reste encore de la force pour se battre. Cependant les ennemis ne sont pas encore vaincus. Ils utilisent des clones de l'ombre ordinaire. Naruto décide de s'en charger tout seul mais ses coéquipiers viennent lui prêter main forte. Tamaru utilise son arme, le tantô, pour attaquer les clones ainsi il économise son chakra. Sasuke cri de douleur, sa marque maudite lui fait terriblement et elle s'active dès qu'il utilise le sharingan. Naruto vérifie que son coéquipier va bien mais l'un des clones l'attaque. Heureusement Kabuto lui saute dessus pour ne pas qu'il se fasse blessé. Encore une fois celui-ci est blessé.

« Arrête, Naruto ! Peu importe le nombre de tentative, ils ne se trouvent pas parmi ces clones, explique Sasuke

\- Mais alors d'où attaquent-ils ? Si ce sont que des clones ordinaires, ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer ! Déduit Naruto

\- Ça sert à rien de s'acharner comme ça. C'est ce qu'ils cherchent à faire »

Les originaux sortent du sol et ils attaquent en se mettant dans les ombres de leurs clones. Kabuto se prend un coup de kunaï sur le visage. Seulement ils ne bougent pas dès qu'ils croisent le regard de celui-ci. Tamaru et Naruto en profitent pour les attaquer. Les ennemis sont mis hors d'état de nuire et leurs clones disparaissent.

Naruto fouille chacun des shinobis et trouve enfin le parchemin. Par chance c'est celui du Ciel, ils peuvent enfin rejoindre la tour. C'est ici que leur chemin se sépare, Kabuto rejoint ses coéquipiers et rentre dans l'une des entrées. L'équipe 7 fait de même.

A l'intérieur de la salle, ils trouvent un message écrit sur le mur. Il est écrit :

« Si vous ne possédez pas le Ciel, gagnez la connaissance et tenez-vous prêts. Si vous ne possédez pas la Terre, courrez au loin à la recherche de la force. Si vous ouvrez les parchemins du Ciel et de la Terre, les chemins dangereux deviendront sûrs. Ceci est le secret de… quelque chose de… Tu deviendras l'élite qui les guideras »

Ils remarquent qu'il manque un caractère et déduisent qu'ils doivent ouvrir les parchemins simultanément. Sakura et Naruto ouvrent en même temps les deux parchemins. Ils se passent rien et ne voient pas le caractère qui manque dans le message. D'un coup de la fumée sort des deux parchemins. Naruto et Sakura les envoient loin d'eux et Iruka apparaît.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous apparu dans une technique d'invocation, Iruka-sensei ? Demande Naruto très étonné

\- Nous autres chûnin sommes ici venus pour accueillir les candidats à la fin du second examen. J'ai donc le devoir de vous faire passer un message. (Il regard l'heure sur sa montre à gousset). Vous êtes arrivez pile à l'heure. Félicitation vous avez réussi le second examen ! J'aimerais t'inviter chez Ichiraku manger des ramen, mais… »

Naruto lui saute dessus et cri de joie « Ramen ! Ramen ! ». Il est tellement content d'avoir réussi l'épreuve, comme ses coéquipiers mais ils ne l'expriment pas de la même manière que celui-ci.

Sakura regard le message sur le mur et demande à Iruka :

« Que signifie ce texte sur le mur ?

\- Ah ce texte, c'est aussi ma mission de vous l'expliquer. C'est le Hokage-sama qui a écrit ce que tout chûnin doit garder à l'esprit. Le « Ciel » dans ce texte est l'esprit d'une personne. La « Terre » représente le corps. « Si vous ne possédez pas le Ciel, gagnez la connaissance et tenez-vous prêts ». Cela veut dire, par exemple, si le point faible de Naruto est son cerveau, il doit étudier et se préparer pour ses missions. « Si vous ne possédez pas la Terre, courrez au loin à la recherche de la force ». Par exemple si la faiblesse de Sakura est sa force, elle doit s'entraîner tous les jours. « Et si vous ouvrez les parchemins du Ciel et de la Terre, les chemins dangereux deviendront sûrs ». Ainsi tout peut devenir facile

\- Et ce caractère manquant ? Demande Sakura

\- Ce caractère symbolise un chûnin. C'est le symbole « Homme » qui se trouvait ici (Il montre l'un des deux parchemins). La mission à laquelle vous avez participé ces 5 derniers jours testait les capacités basiques des candidats en tant que chûnin. Le chûnin appartient à une classe de leader. Il a le devoir de mener une équipe. Gardez à l'esprit l'importance de la connaissance et de la force lors de vos missions. N'oubliez jamais ce fondement du chûnin, et rendez-vous à la prochaine étape. Voilà ce que je devais vous dire »

Iruka observe ses anciens élèves et leur demande de pas aller jusqu'à la troisième épreuve. Il pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêts surtout Naruto. Mais le blond le rassure en lui disant qu'il a quitté l'académie pour devenir un shinobi. Son bandeau représente sa détermination et le fait qu'il ne soit plus un enfant.

Un peu plus tard, tous les candidats ayant réussi l'épreuve se réunirent dans une grande salle de combat. Les sensei de chaque équipe, les examinateurs et le Hokage sont présents pour les féliciter.

« Nous allons maintenant avoir une explication du troisième examen par Hokage-sama. Que tout le monde écoute bien

\- Le troisième examen va commencer. Mais avant que je l'explique, il y a une chose qui doit être claire pour chacun d'entre vous. C'est à propos du véritable but de cet examen. Pourquoi faisons-nous un examen en commun avec les villages voisins. « Pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec les villages voisins » et « améliorer le niveau des shinobis ». Ne vous laissez pas duper par ces raisons. Cet « examen » comme on l'appelle est le centre d'une guerre entre les villages. Si nous regardons en arrière dans l'histoire, les villages alliés étaient des pays voisins qui s'affrontaient encore et encore. Pour éviter de gaspiller leur puissance militaire, ces pays ont choisi un endroit où s'affronter. C'était la création de l'examen de sélection chûnin. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est aussi un endroit où les shinobis s'affrontent et portent haut la dignité de leur pays. Pour ce troisième examen, les seigneurs et les gens célèbres de divers pays soit des clients potentiels, sont invités en tant que spectateurs. Et les seigneurs des autres pays et les chefs shinobis vont assister à vos combats. S'il y a une nette différence de puissance, les pays forts seront submergés par le travail. Si un pays est vu comme faible, ses propositions de travail diminueront. Et en même temps les pays peuvent montrer combien leur village a évolué et possède une excellente puissance militaire par rapport aux pays adjacents. En d'autre terme, ils peuvent exercer une forte pression sur eux »

Les candidats doivent se battre au péril de leur vie pour la dignité de leur village et pays. Gaara s'impatiente et dit au Hokage :

« Ça m'est égal. Donnez-nous rapidement les détails de cet examen

\- Oui… Donc, je vais maintenant vous donnez les explications relatives au troisième examen… »

Un shinobi surgit de nulle part et explique au Hokage qu'il va expliquer cet examen :

« Vous tous ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis le juge Gekkou Hayate. Avant le troisième examen (Il tousse et reprend la parole) il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous fassiez, combattre dans quelques matchs préliminaires pour voir ceux qui sont dignes d'effectuer la bataille principale du troisième examen

\- Et vous, ce que vous devriez faire ce de vous soigner contre votre toux ! Ricane Hachiko »

Hayate regard durement celle-ci. « Cette fille n'a pas froid aux yeux, pense-t-il ». Kankurô lui donne un coup sur la tête et lui dit tout bas :

« Mais ça va pas toi de te moquer d'un juge ! C'est pas le moment de déconner, Hachiko, le Hokage nous a dit que nous sommes ici pour représenter notre village. Et toi comme d'habitude, tu fous la merde !

\- Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à me donner un coup comme ça. Sinon je te promets que je m'occuperai de ton cas ! Menace-t-elle »

Hayate ne relève pas l'insolence de celle-ci. Puis Sakura lui demande pourquoi ils doivent faire des préliminaires au lieu de passer directement à la troisième épreuve.

« En fait, cela est en relation avec le fait que les premier et deuxième examens étaient trop faciles, sûrement. Mais il reste trop de concurrents en accord avec le règlement des chûnin. Nous devons diminuer le nombre de participants pour le troisième examen. Comme précédemment mentionné par Hokage-sama, il y a de nombreux invités pour le troisième examen, donc nous ne pouvons pas avoir beaucoup de matchs. Nous sommes limités par le temps, c'est tout. Donc ceux qui ne sont pas en état de combattre… (Il se remet à tousser) Excusez-moi. Si quelqu'un veut abandonner après les explications, s'il vous plaît, faites-le-moi savoir. Les matchs préliminaires vont commencer immédiatement

\- Immédiatement ! S'énerve Kiba

\- Mais nous venons à peine de terminer la seconde épreuve, ronchonne Ino

\- Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire, vous aurez des matchs en un contre un à partir de maintenant. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez abandonner »

Kabuto abandonne. Il explique à Naruto qu'il se sent trop affaibli et à cause de la querelle avec les shinobi d'Oto avant la première épreuve. Il n'entend plus à l'oreille gauche.

« Dois-je conclure que plus personne ne veut se retirer ? Demande Hayate »

Sakura s'apprête à lever la main pour prévenir les examinateurs que Sasuke a une marque maudite qui le fait souffrir. Mais celui-ci l'en empêche car il veut absolument se battre contre des adversaires puissants pour savoir s'il est fort et ainsi pouvoir se venger de son grand frère.

« Bien, commençons les matchs préliminaires. Ce sera un match en un contre un. En d'autre terme, ce sera comme un combat réel. Comme nous avons exactement 24 concurrents, nous aurons 12 matchs. Et les vainqueurs pourront participer au troisième examen. Il n'y a pas de règle. Vous vous battrez jusqu'à que l'adversaire soit mort, K-O ou admette sa défaite. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, s'il vous plaît, abandonnez immédiatement. En outre si je juge que le match est terminé, je vous arrêterai pour des morts inutiles. Ce qui décidera de votre destin sera ceci (Une trappe s'ouvre, et on peut voir un écran). Ce panneau d'affichage va désigner au hasard le nom de deux combattants pour chaque match. Sans plus attendre, je vais tirer les deux noms pour le premier match »

Les candidats stressent de savoir qui va commencer. Est-ce que leur nom va apparaître ? Certain ne veulent pas commencer tout de suite et préfèrent se reposer en attendant leur combat. Mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Et s'ils sont restés, ils doivent assumer leur choix jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Après je sais pas si je fais les 12 combats ou si j'en fais quelques-uns, il faut que je réfléchisse à ça.  
**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review ;)**


End file.
